JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part Alternate 7: Superfast Rebels
by AjacyIsAlive
Summary: Araki forgets a lot of things. What if he forgot Made in Heaven and continued part 7 in the original universe? Josuke lived in his happy little Morioh with his child... then a man too blind to drive crashed his car triggering the Adventurous fate of the Joestar's once more. And why is Kira's grave empty?
1. Return to Morioh

**Spoiler Warning :**

 **Plot details for pretty much every part of JoJo will be spoiled.**

 **There, I warned you.**

 **Firstly, thank you clicking on this story either for the first time or coming back for more. Secondly, any questions or queries about the series will be answered in PM. Unless you're Anonymous, in which case, make an account goddamnit!**

 **Finally please enjoy my own take of the 'Forget/Giorno-solved Made in Heaven' sub-sub-catergory of JoJo fanfics.**

* * *

Digging further and further down, the hooded figure did. No shovel could be seen on them, no visible effort was being made but it was nonetheless them who was digging down with an unseeable force.

"Oi! What the hell you think ya doin'?" bellowed a man behind them. He had slicked back hair only on the top of his head, two lines ran down his face to make it look like a basketball and he wore a cook's uniform decorated with badges of dollar and yen signs.

Damn, thought the figure, the boss wasn't kidding about stands and their 'Gravity'. The grave they were digging into was etched with the name of Kira Yoshikage.

* * *

Morioh town, a peaceful place where the day starts when the radio does. Since the beginning of the millennium, tourists come to see the unusual and strange sights it gained mysteriously in only a year. Sights such as the Angelo Rock and Iron Tower Man brought not only ordinary folk but the strange. Of course, every place and group has its own fair share of bizarre people and sights that are just left alone as hoaxes or anomalies. This little innocent town possessed it's darker side too.

It's half four in the afternoon and the last day of school for the children of Morioh high school in the year of 2018. Adolescents are walking and running alone or in groups, making plans, sharing numbers or saying goodbye for the summer. A young man, easy to pick out from a crowd with his hulking height of 198 cm and hair slicked and spiked back to create a barrage of pointy hair tips with his bag slung over his shoulder was on his way home with a short, brown-haired boy at his side.

"So what are you going to be doing?" asked said boy.

"Well my dad said he was going to have me helping out at his clinic." said the massive teen.

"Don't you get paid for it? Your dad's a really good private doctor."

"Yeah but instead it just goes into some 'private fund' he's saving for my future." he sighed "What I really want is to go on a holiday to a nice beach somewhere."

"You're not complaining about that again Jose?" said the boy.

"What? Of course not." Jose turned away ignoring Issei. "If only I had a friend with parents willing to take him and a friend away. Too bad I have one who takes the girl he's been going out with for a month instead of his friend of three years." He saw Issei looking bad for what he just said so Jose laughed and wrapped his arm around Issei's shoulder. "I'm kidding, I know you've been crushing on her for just as long."

"I-I haven't been crushing on her for three years!" shouted Issei a little too loud getting some stares and giggles as their peers walked past them. Jose began laughing again and Issei soon joined in. They both stopped at the gates so Issei could give him his address and number for the beach as they waited for Issei's girlfriend to meet them. Jose wished them a good trip and waved them good-bye.

"Guess it's time to be going" said Jose as he crossed the road, an old lady with her dog passing the other way smiled to him as she went. He pondered what he would do, how he would get out of work, who else he could hang out with. Maybe 'she' will be fre-.

"Eek!" came a high pitched scream from behind. Jose spun to find the old lady collapsed on the floor with her dog trying desperately to pull them, or itself, away from the road as a car is speeding down. He got a quick glance behind the window before rushing out; the driver seemed fine and was driving perfectly straight as if the school road was a clear path on a highway. When he got his hands around the lady the dog run free however the car was already upon him so he did the only thing he could and threw her out the way with his hulking strength. It was only two metres away when Jose shut his eye. He did not accept or reject his fate as he did not have time to consider it at all.

"Get down!" a sharp push came to his feet taking him off balance and forcing the rest of his body down. Looking up gave Jose a short glimpse of metal, wires and pipes with a few tires passing over him.

Eventually the car hit the ground and, as far as Jose could tell being unable to see it, slid and crashed with the sound of brick breaking. Smoke hissed into the air from what could only be assumed to be the engine and silence came over that pocket of the world in front of the school for a few minutes. Or was it seconds? Time must have stretched a bit with all the adrenaline flooding through.

The old lady was crumpled up on the floor, her face bashed and glasses broken. Her dog barked while some other students began helping her up. She was confused barely understanding the situation. Looking over his shoulder he found the car had smashed into the school's front wall.

Muffled grunts came from beneath Jose who found his hand planted on the face of someone sitting beneath him in the girl's Morioh uniform. Jose quickly realised he was putting all his weight on them.

"Ah! Sorry about that." he helped her up. She was shorter, only by a couple inches, and muscle-wise quite lean. Her hair was tied back into a short ponytail reminiscent of a lotus flower with pink, dyed tips. Jose recognised her instantly. "JoJo?"

She wiped the dirt off her back and saw the confused look in his eyes. "What?" Before Jose could get any words out, she strode off to pick up her bag on the pavement.

 _What's wrong with her?_ Jose thought, _She was nowhere near me before the car ran at me_ so-

"Are you okay?" Jodi had shouted over to him. She had slung her bag over her back waiting for a response.

"Urm… yeah, but how did you-"

"Are you sure? You're bleeding pretty bad." she said pointing at his legs. His school pants now had two bleeding holes where his knees where, and now that the adrenaline of the situation was fading, so did Jose's consciousness. Before he hit the ground, Jodi caught him and managed to haul him onto her shoulders one handed, placing him next to the old lady where one of the students were calling for an ambulance.

Jodi pulled out her phone and dialled the first number. Mixed groups of students and passerbys had formed around the scene of the incident. When the call came through it was too a disgruntled and annoyed voice "Yeah, dad, there's been a car crash in front of school and- yes I'm fine! Anyway, people are injured so you need to come down and help." She cut the voice off mid sentence.

Meanwhile, a group of teachers and staff were keeping the students away from the car, one of them struggling to open the door of the perpetrator. Jodi walked past, ignoring their orders and unjammed the door while barely putting any grip on the handle as if she had willed some unseen entity to do it instead.

The driver fell out, a gray-haired elderly man, short and scrawny. He was wheezing heavily and muttered "Just wanted to go to the gym." repeatedly.

"Hey, it's alright now mister, you just had a little accident." said Jodi.

"He had an accident?!" shouted one of the teachers. "The damn shit drove a car into the school entrance! Imagine the letters we're going to get complaining about student safety!" They waited for a response but Jodi nor the driver gave one. "Are you two deaf?"

"I think he might be." said Jodi waving her hand in front of his face "And blind as well". She put her hands around his ear and bellowed "Hey mister! They're gonna tow your car and crush it in the scrap heap!"

Not a flinch, only "Just wanted to go to the gym."

She looked around, feeling a pair of eyes staring at her. No, not the ones from the teachers and onlookers, but something more. It reminded Jodi of the feeling she always gets around her dad's friends though with a darker intent.

One of the younger, male teachers was poking his around inside the car. Jodi recognised him as an assistant who recently transferred but for the year above.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"I'm looking so see if something went wrong." he replied.

"Nothing is wrong with the car you idiot!" bellowed the senior teacher "A blind and deaf man put himself behind a wheel thinking he could still drive! Problem solved." The assistant immediately began apologizing.

"No, he's right." said Jodi, both teachers glaring at her, one in confusion the other in frustration. "But it's not the car… I think."

Out of view, beneath the cars crushed engines are four hand-shaped dents.

The first half of this year was ordinary high-school life for Jodi Higashikata, but the last half will be something else, entirely… bizarre.

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter one. Can't wait to show you the rest of a, hopefully, one hundred chapter series. I know it takes some balls to claim that but I'll try my best. See you next time! Or go to the next chapter if it's out...**


	2. From Josuke to Jodi: part 1

**Thank you for reading my first chapter. This one will be much longer as I know those are preferred.**

 **Originally, the story arc "From Josuke to Jodi" was split into four short chapters but as I reread them, I chose to revise it into two longer ones as I believe it will make for better reading. Regardless, it is still the same story as always. Enjoy.**

* * *

"How is she?!" shouted Josuke Higashikata as he entered the hospital ward. It contained a single luxurious bed with his fiancée, Ritsuko, sitting up with a small bundle in her arms. Her blond hair shone as brightly as ever though it was messy and sticking out at odd angles. Her face was sweating, pale; the eyes hollow.

To the side of the bed was Joseph in his wheelchair, his nurse and Tomoko. A three year-old girl popped her head over the duvet to look at Josuke - it was Shizuka.

The year was 2002.

"Are you asking about me or the baby?" said Ritsuko. Shizuka tried to crawl up Joseph, pulling on his scarf and complaining about her 'scary uncle'.

"Well... I guess I mean both now." he replied. After a few seconds of calm, it hit him. "So it's a girl?!" this time he woke up the small bundle nestled in Ritsuko's arms causing it to cry. Shizuka followed suite but louder. The four adult's focused a deadly glare upon Josuke. "Sorry." he whispered much quieter and walking over "If I had known she was in here I wouldn't have shouted. Guess I'm just nervous from being late."

"I'll need to show you how to be a better parent, waking up my grand daughter like that." snarled Tomoko.

"Ah, but you were a strong single mother. Tough and loving." said Joseph, accentuating his words with waves of his hands. Tomoko's face softened and listened to him adoringly.

"Well, I guess I should go easy on him." said Tomoko, blushing. Shizuka, had stopped crying and crawled up on Joseph's lap, pulling at his scarf.

The nurse, on strict riders from Suzie Q, turned to Josuke. "Where is Suzie Q right now Mr Higashikata?"

"Bottom of the Hospital, she told-"

"Thank you." said the nurse as she rushed Joseph and Shizuka out the room and away from Tomoko who seemed ready to run after them but Ristuko kept her put with a tight squeeze of the hand.

Josuke set his eyes on the little crying face wrapped in the tight bundle and instantly fell in love. Right now, she was just a little red face with tears running down poking out of a blanket but he recognised the eyes of Joseph anywhere. He teared up himself as he took the baby from Ritsuko.

"She's beautiful isn't she." she said.

"Of course." gently rocking the baby, his baby, the way his Tomoko showed him. The loud cries fell to a cute snore."What will we name her?" asked Josuke and silence fell upon the room. Tomoko and Ritsuko shared nervous glances.

"Well, I think I better leave now." said Tomoko. "It's been a tiring day and you both look like you could use some water." She left before Josuke could question.

"I... ended up going with Jodi, like we suggested. You were so late the doctor's needed an answer." she said. That wasn't so bad, thought Josuke, though she still avoided his eyes. "Did you know some Americans and Englishmen have middle names between the first and their surname?"

Josuke's eyes widened as it dawned on him what she done. "It was my dad wasn't it? What did he tell you to do?"

"Well, it was a very nice suggestion and he guilted me with a speech on being forgotten." she said pointing to the table at the side of her bed. On top was a paper saying birth certificate in English. He read the name: Jodi Josephine Higashikata.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr Higashikata." said the ambulance driver. They were getting the old, blind man into the single van they were able to bring due to traffic jams. Josuke was able to take care of the rest of the injured. The old man technically wasn't injured but they thought it better to put him in hospital then prison.

"Don't worry about it, it's only my job." replied Josuke. He was wearing a yellow blazer with various purple badges of heart-shaped design. Underneath was a green shirt, lined with red buttons, the top three undone revealing a necklace hanging on his neck. On top was his iconic pompadour, longer, bushier and requiring far more hairspray than when he was younger. Healing a few injuries is okay, he thought, but fixing the entire car would be a bit too obvious. More importantly, the accident involved Jodi. He didn't think she did it, all the witnesses say she saved a boys life, but coincidences like this rarely happened to the Joestars.

While scratching his head, a group of school teachers and students gathered behind him. "My mum wanted to say thank you for fixing her vase!" said one. "My dad said his teeth never felt better. But he's still forgetting to clean them." said another. They kept surrounding him offering thanks and small tokens of gratitude. Looking over their heads and feigning modesty, he found Jodi sitting on the floor, talking to some boy just a bit taller than her and with spiky hair. He wished he could hear what they were talking about.

"Thanks JoJo, I was terrified back there. You know, with my knees bleeding and all." said Jose, rubbing his knees. He was sure the car ran over him but he was way too big to fit underneath.

"You don't have to thank me. Besides, I never fixed anything." said Jodi somberly. In school, she is often dubbed a troublemaker for all the things that end up broken around her. Kicking a ball and it would burst. Buying from a vending machine and sparks would fly off. At first people just thought she was accident prone, but gradually it became known as a curse. The complete opposite of her dad, the adults would say.

"But if you never dragged me out the way, I would of got a hell of a lot more hurt. Maybe my legs would've came off!" said Jose. That got them both to laugh. From the few times he's talked to her, mentioning her dad seemed to bring distress.

Speaking of the devil, the healer himself strolled over after pushing his thankful customers out the way. He stared at the two with a narrowed eyes and his arms crossed. Jose was sweating. What did I do wrong, he thought, did I get JoJo in trouble?

"Fuck off Dad." simultaneously Jose and Josuke looked at her with shock.

"How can you say to me Sweetie?" exclaimed Josuke.

"Because you're a dick?" replied Jodi. Counting on her fingers she said "You never leave me alone, always pester me about 'bonding time' and you just aren't cool to be around."

"I can be... cool." Josuke was trying to pull off some cool poses, however it was obvious it had been a while.

"I better get going now." said Jose. He was never seen again.

Jodi passed Josuke a wallet. He took it and recognized the ID to be some sort of relative to the blind driver. "How did you get this?" asked Josuke.

"It was in his pockets. And so was his phone and a condom." said Jodi, laughing a little when her dad got shocked at her using the term so unashamedly. She always knew he was a shy prude and found any moment to make him squirm a victory. "If you're done acting like an idiot maybe you can connect some dots." She presented the phone. In was a modern smartphone and the lock revealed the same man in the ID with another woman, each wearing common gym-wear.

Eventually ceasing his blushes, Josuke switched to a serious demeanor, biting his bottom lip and scratching his scalp in thought. "Yeah, what you're saying is the man in the ID and the one driving the car are the same meaning this must be some sort of Stand attack." A few moments of silence passed as Jodi gapped in disbelief. "Maybe now you respect me a lit-"

"Stands can do that?!" shouted Jodi drawing everyone's eyes toward them. He had never talked about Stands beyond what he had to and the rest she figured out alone. Realising the attention she had drew, Josuke had to drag her away by the shoulders, pushing her into an alleyway, giving everyone watching a not-so-reassuring smile.

He looked up and down the alley, checking the rubbish as well and only once he was satisfied did he speak to her again. "How many times have I told you Jodi? You can't talk to about Stands when others are around." She gave a blanked, dejected glare.

"I thought we couldn't talk about them ever?" said Jodi. Her father could only look away in shame, feeling like he failed as a parent. He never taught her anything, not even how to manifest an entire body like he could. Not that she needed his help any more.

Less than an hour ago when she jumped in to rescue Jose from the car, she felt a force leave her body from her toes to her fingertips to lift it over the both of them. She didn't know what to make of it but she understood when she opened the jammed car door: another hand, glowing with pink and blue, came to her aid. The question remained, how could she do it at will? Also the whole blind man thing. Then, inspiration.

"Dad, pass me the phone."

"Why do you need my phone?"

"No, you idiot, the old man's phone."

Josuke looked at his hands and pockets but brought up nothing.

Before panic could set in, Jodi felt a weight in her hand. The phone with the lock screen of the couple was right there. Did she pick it up without thinking?

Almost in response to the this, the same blue-pink hand shimmered behind hers. Whatever it was her dad and friend's could summon was now hiding behind her. Josuke had never properly shown her his spirit or explained how that related to a stand but she knew enough to work her ability.

"Whoever did the attack probably knew the guy." Jodi began, showing the phone to Josuke.

"How did you take it from me?" asked Josuke

"Meaning there number is probably on here." She continued. She tried unlocking the phone, entering the most common digits. It locked, displaying a lock time of 5 minutes, which slowly increased in speed until it was open again so Jodi could enter more digits now cycling through every possible combination. 0000, 0001, 0002... the phone locked and unlocked, giving times of hours and days that last less than a second while Jodi's fingers moved faster and faster. The phone began smoking, the screen cracked, a second pair of spirit fingers typed passcodes with her.

Josuke could only watch in a combination of amazement and worry. I wanted to keep her away from this, he thought, but she can already do this and without any of my help?

When the phone was completely unlocked, Jodi presented it to him saying "Fix it." which he did with a touch. The cracks receded and the smoke sucked back in and then she showed the most recent call. "Before, I felt someone looking at me. It reminded me of your friends. But this, whatever it is, wanted to hurt me. That must be the Stand user and they might still be close." Without Josuke ever having explained, she seemed to understand the way Stand users must be close to their Stands instinctively. Though it was a gut feeling for her, it made perfect sense to Josuke. She called the number and let it ring. Sadly there was no response and already she had enough and clenched the phone hard.

"Sweetie it's okay, we'll find-"

"Don't call me sweetie, Dad!" she breathed in and out using a technique her mother showed her. Then she smiled mischievously. "My power is like a punch. Most of the time I have to hold back in case I'm gonna do something stupid like hit a wall or a friend as a joke. But now I don't have to." Before Josuke understood what she was thinking, she dialled once more and swung her fist straight into the phone, firing sparks of violet energy out. The phone crumbled externally but the circuits inside shot to life working faster than they were physically capable. Invisible to them, the signal it shot out ran straight for Morioh radio tower creating incredible static to all radio listeners. It bounced off the dish and returned to the school, to a figure watching the entrance from around a corner.

In glorious light, their phone blew up and there was a scream.

"There they are." said Jodi. As the two walked out the alleyway and back into the light, Josuke felt so proud looking at his daughter and how she had grown.

A Stand appeared clinging onto her shoulders. It had a head covered with what looked like a plastic bag and six tethers trailed down. The feet, he noted, were hands as well.

As happy as he was, seeing that Stand brought out after ten years brought back memories of fear and regret.

* * *

In the Higashikata household, Josuke was sitting with his friend Okuyasu on the dining table shifting through a dozen different ads and job application forms. Close by was a large crib that could barely fit this room.

"What are you planning on doing now you have the kid?" asked Okuyasu who couldn't take his eyes of the baby who was staring right back at him. She already looks a lot like Josuke, he thought.

"I don't know." said Josuke, putting his fingers through his hair and messing it up further.

Okuyasu was amazed (but still slightly cautious) at how uncaring Josuke had become over his hair. Even on the way here, he got insulted by passing teenagers but managed to keep the reaction inside of him. Maybe Tonio was right, thought Okuyasu, getting a baby really does change a man.

"I thought I knew what I wanted when I joined the police academy. My future seemed so clear and then I met Ritsuko and then..." Josuke didn't need to finish. The pregnancy was unexpected and at so young an age. Her parents disapproved so she had to move out and into Josuke's.

The stress on him at the time was enormous and he spent many days hiding at Tonio's restaurant where Okuyasu was apprenticing and giving him free food. Okuyasu strangely missed those times, just the two of them hanging out. Now it's all about the baby. Not that he was jealous of Jodi.

"Why doesn't Ritsuko offer to help?" asked Okuyasu. She was the mother, he thought, she could at least take some time to care for her own baby to free up Josuke's time for me.

"I told her she didn't have to." said Josuke and Okuyasu jumped out of his chair in surprise, waking up little Jodi. "Goddamnit Okuyasu." he whispered reflexively "What the hell did you do that for?" Okuyasu tried to stammer out a response to no effect; Josuke continued. "I don't need to be a police officer to protect Morioh," he said as he summoned Crazy Diamond to hold Jodi for him "but she needs college and uni to become an entrepreneur. I would much rather she achieved her dream than feel regret over a complete accident."

Josuke grimaced at what he just said. It was the truth, however, and that can never change. Jodi Higashikata is an accident. A mistake, one might unwittingly say.

* * *

Standing menacingly on the corner turning into Morioh school road, Stevie Wonderful watched the whole scene unfold almost exactly according to plan. A man in his 30s was dating one of the students at Morioh high, so Stevie merely hacked the girl's phone to trick the man into driving to the school. Stevie, dressed as an old lady, simply walked in front when Ms Higashikata was watching so she would come jumping to his rescue. The other overgrown boy was not predicted but wasn't a hassle. Unfortunately, Ms Higashikata lifting the car is an entirely different issue. Now both of the Higashikata where together and both Stand users. His information was faulty. Not only that but they have the phone of the perv he aged.

Nonetheless, even if they try to call (like they were now, unbeknownst to him) his phone is using the town's radio tower as a relay. It's only one relay but it will have to do. His phone was on silent so he missed the first ring.

Around the corner, near Stevie, was a small café that sold various fruit drinks and meals. One of the several fruit parlours that had opened up in the last few years. In front of the window were a couple of older men drinking and listening to the radio. At this time it was covering the crash just around the corner. A waitress come out bringing more drinks.

"Why don't you fellas just get out of those chairs and look at the scene in person?" she asked.

"Because if we did, we wouldn't be able to enjoy these bea-U-tiful parfaits while sitting." replied one of the gentlemen.

"Hip replacement." mumbled the other.

The radio's sound muted out the reporter and turned into a scratching vibration. The waitress gave it a sharp tap but the sound only increase. "I'm sorry about this. Don't know what's wrong with it... but now I guess you'll have to walk over to watch." They all began laughing merrily.

Suddenly, Stevie's phone came to life ringing louder than should have been possible. Wait, he thought, didn't I put it on sile-

In blue light, the phone exploded creating a fiery hole where his pocket used to be. "Aggggghh!" he screamed, drawing the attention of the gentlemen and waitress. Oh god no, thought Stevie, what the hell happened?! Is this perhaps Ms Higashikata's Stand ability? The smoke from the hole cleared up revealing the melted electronic device fused to his leg. Swiftly, he pulled out a pocket knife and brought it to the wound. "Wait! If I do that, I'll bleed while running. I need some juice."

Fortune smiled on Stevie in that moment as the waitress had rushed over to check on him.

"Mam are you okay? What's wrong with your leg?" she asked. Right in front of her, the man dressed as an old lady began to age horribly fast. At first he looked to be 30, than 40 and finally 60. The waitress felt he would spill teeth and crumble to dust before her.

Shockingly, the man was not worried. He was, in fact, smiling straight at her.

"Oh nothing is wrong deary. Not with you here." said Stevie as he gripped her shoulder (with diminishing strength) and brandished the knife, thrusting it into the wound. The waitress could only watch, any semblance of an idea of what to do was gone…

* * *

...Jodi, sprinting to the sound of the explosion leaped at a lampost and used her momemtum to swing round. In front of her were: two older gentleman, one with a cane, crowded around an elderly woman dressed in a short-skirted waitress's uniform on the floor while lying by her feet was a melted metal object covered in blood. A person her age in a skirt that short, thought Jodi, what is it with these old people? It must be the Stand user.

At the moment, Josuke had caught up, out of breath. "The Stand user seems to have struck again dad. Their ability appears to be aging people until they can't see or move." said Jodi but something wasn't quite right with that.

"I can *huff* tell what you're th-*cough* thinking." said Josuke. "Why age a random innocent?" Jodi was surprised. He wanted to keep her out of this world but it was best to keep her alive. Summoning Crazy Diamond, he moved forward and touched the waitresses's foot. Her body began moving, the hairs on her head stood on end and her saggy skinned pulled up giving her a contorted grin.

"What the hell is happening today?" yelled the gentlemen with the cane. "We were just enjoying some drinks until some weirdo shows up and dries Nanami like this and now you two?" He was pointing his cane aggressively at Josuke.

"It's okay Sir, we are just her to help." said Josuke. The man's legs were wobbling, he couldn't handle his own weight.

"Hey, hey! Stop getting pissy at us, it's not our fault." cut in Jodi. Why do you even bother with people like this, she thought. "If we don't hurry now, dad, we're going to lose whoever did this." It was abrasive and unsympathetic, the kind of attitude that will turn into reckless impulsion, but right now, she was right. They ran past leaving the gentlemen behind.

Whilst continuing their pursuit, Jodi chucked a melted disc to her dad. "I think that's the phone I blew up." She was getting pretty sneaky with her hands.

"Is your Stand ability stealing phones?" said Josuke smiling at her. He was expecting a blush but she just went cold on him again. "Sorry, I shouldn't joke about that."

"Just fix the damn phone and find them. Maybe I can blow it up again." she said.

Why, Josuke asked himself, why is her ability so similar to his? The phone reformed in Josuke's hand. He let the blood staining it fly off.

It darted forward then took a sharp turn into a florist's shop. Inside, a number of flower pots had fallen over as had the owner himself. The back door was ajar.

"Oh, Mr Higashikata, what a pleasure. I must say, a delinquent dressed as an old lady came bursting through, toppling all the merchandise." The owner continued to prattle on and complain but Jodi pressed past into the stock room in the back. It was filled with shelves upon shelves of pots to the right and compost to the left. The blood had disappeared. The owner followed, "Maybe they went out the back."

Jodi stopped and turned on the owner. "It's you isn't it." she said. He and Josuke gasped.

"Hey, hey Jodi, he's one of my customers. I've come in and fixed his stuff before." said Josuke. She returned a doubtful look.

"Pretty much everyone in town has had something fixed by you. That's 200'000 Morioh residents and you're telling me you remember all of them? Faces as well?" she caught his tongue there. As embarrassed as he was to admit it, she was right.

She walked forward, clenching fists. "That's absurd." the owner exclaimed. "What proof does your daughter have?" Josuke stood between them, keeping her back.

"You can't go accusing people like that, Jodi. Give me a moment." he said.

"If your daughter hits me I will sue! I swear I will." said the owner.

Josuke was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And the hard place was manifesting her stand. He started sweating heavily. What should I do, he thought. And the sweat kept coming, and coming, gushing out and it felt like a hose of warm water was pouring directly onto him.

Before Jodi's eyes, her dad had become a geyser of sweat. Then, with an emanating aura of dark intent, A black shrunken scarecrow-like head hovered behind Josuke with a tiny, limp body hanging beneath the neck. It's eyes were sewn shut, the mouth a gaping hole with jagged teeth jutting out. It spoke with a voice like crushing dried leaves. "Are you feeling... apprehensive?" All the water covering Josuke ripped away from his body and into the scarecrow, filling it's limp body like a water balloon. Crazy Diamond's fist flew faster than the eye can see with a loud "DORA!" It bounced off the target, the white-armoured arm of the Stand had shrivelled. So had the rest of it, along with Josuke who was folding up on his own body onto the floor. He had aged, just like the rest of the victims.

"You hesitate, you die. That is life." said the owner, appearing far younger and bulkier than before. His Stand hovered next to him, it's inflated body beginning to move and shrink into a muscular form. "I don't know how you figured it out but I am thankful for your father's intervention."

Jodi breathed harder, the sweat began dripping. No, I can't be sweating right now. Can't hesitate, can't stop. Her mind strayed to thoughts of bullies, times when she was alone to fight by herself. I'm an idiot, such an idiot!

A voice behind her spoke. "It's time to move now Jodi, think quick." Her mind went into overdrive. Who's that? Another enemy? I'm dead, I'm gonna die now. Need to move, don't hesitate. His neck is exposed, hit the jugular and slow blood flow to cause fainting. The owner, the enemy, is coming forward. Gotta strike, just like dad.

The Joestar put one foot behind, to give her punch the turning power. The enemy, whoever he was, was too far to hit but something in Jodi's mind clicked and she swung full power.

In glorious blue and violet, a body that was not hers charged forward and punched crying what dad's Stand had before.

"DORA!"

* * *

 **Ooooooh... first battle of the series. Are you excited? Because I am. Please favourite and review if you want to see more, have questions or wish to add any criticisms. All is appreciated.**

 **Anyway, here's a a little rundown of the enemies Stand stats for those of you who are curious.**

* * *

 **Stand name:** Threshold Apprehension

 **Stand Master:** Stevie Wonderful

 **Destructive Power:** E

 **Speed:** E

 **Range:** B (30m)

 **Durability:** B

 **Precision:** B

 **Developmental Potential:** C

Possesses the ability to absorb moisture and nutrients from targets within the stand's range that physically hesitate. This rejuvenates the user. It can also increase the stand's physical strength and speed if the target is also a stand user with a powerful stand.


	3. From Josuke to Jodi: part 2

'Crazy Higashikata Healings' was written on the front window of the house. Beneath the title, it states how they can fix injuries and objects alike, no matter how old. And at an affordable price! Inside, dozens of antiques with price tags attached filled the house. Some of them were horribly distorted and the prices were surprisingly higher.

On the dining room table in the kitchen, was a a neatly wrapped, brown box labelled with a logo of a wooden wheel upon it. Around the table was Josuke, staring excitedly, and Jodi, now seven years of age. She slowly reached out to poke the box, expecting a reaction.

"Go ahead, it's for you." he said and Jodi lit up, stealing the box away and shredding the wrapping as quickly as her fingers would allow. Underneath was a solid steel box without lock and signs of welding where there should've been a lid. Jodi lifted it up, inspecting every corner and shaking it, rattling what was inside. Josuke took it away. "Maybe I should open it. Probably should've expected them to go this far." and with a look, the lid of the box was wrenched off. As always, Jodi was amazed, eyes full of magic and wonder.

"When will you teach me your magic tricks daddy?" she asked.

Peering inside, Josuke's face widened as far as it possibly could. "Today." he said.

Turning it over, a number of stone fragments with gold patterns tumbled out the metal box. Many of them had sharp edges and Jodi could swear they were moving. Then, daddy performed another one of his tricks and all the pieces of stone pulled together and formed one single pointy rock. An arrowhead.

"Haven't seen this in years. Ten, now that I think about it." said Josuke, "Then again, it's not the same one. Koichi said he recovered a shattered arrow before leaving Italy eight years ago."

"This is going to teach me magic drinks?" asked Jodi "Like eating a sword? Cause that seems scary." She grimaced from the thought, imagining swallowing a knife. The arrowhead moved on the tabletop like a compass, eventually choosing Jodi as its north striking fear in her.

Seeing her dad's face light up, she didn't want to admit she was scared in front of him.

Josuke imagined the endless potential she could possess. When she was first born, Josuke was stuck for cash, jobs and ideas until he decided to use his Stand ability to make a career for himself. Since then, everything fell into place: the wife, the kid, the career and the recognition of the whole town. From the bottom of his heart, he wanted to pass that on to her. He wanted this opportunity to be given to her.

Taking her index finger, he grabbed the arrowhead and went to cut her. Obviously, she pulled back at first. "Don't worry sweetie," said Josuke softly, "I'll fix it up nicely and we can play some games later." she wasn't convinced. "After this, you'll be able to see my secret friend." She relaxed a little. "And get one of your own." She smiled and extended her finger.

He pricked it with the arrowhead which emitted tiny sparks of spiritual light.

A gift. From Josuke, to Jodi.

* * *

A loud crack and Stevie was sent flying back, smashing against the doorway of the storeroom. Unfortunately, his Stand was in front of him with arms crossed; they blocked and no mark was left. Stevie (the enemy, thought Jodi) rose nonchalantly, spitting a bit of blood to the floor.

Before him stood Jodi with a large, ape-like creature hanging off her body.

The head was wrapped in a pink Jellyfish, six tentacles hanging down like braids. The mouth was a monkey shaped maw; the chest and arms shined violet. The body gradually shifted to a blue as it got to he legs which were wholly robotic in nature. The feet made a second pair of hands, like any ape. Two glowing eyes peered burning holes into Stevie.

"Threshold Apprehension!" he shouted, causing his stand to enter a battle ready stance, flexing in it's new found form. The previously sewn shut eyes had split open revealing bleeding red ones beneath, granting its face the appearance of a mask. "This was not expected." began Stevie, "I knew absorbing the moisture from a Stand user would be different but not this much. I think I just gained the strength and speed of your father's Crazy Diamond." The Stand punched the air quickly enough to visually multiply and generate a large blast of air. Stevie smiled "My name is Stevie Wonderful, Ms Higashikata, and my Stand Threshold Apprehension has the ability to rob moisture, nutrients and age from the hesitant. What should I call yours?"

I don't know and I won't bother guessing, she thought. More importantly, that attack of mine just now was fast but nowhere near what he can do. At least until I charge myself but right now I need to think fast and save dad! Jodi looked around the room for any tools to use: shelves filled with pots, composts and an irritating light on the ceiling; the way to the main door is blocked by Stevie and there is another back door probably leading to the alleyways.

Pretending to ignore Stevie, Jodi walked forward, her Stand dismissed. Josuke was crumpled up on the floor, hair as white as the moon. One moment of hesitation and Jodi will end up like him. She knelt down putting one of his arms over her shoulder and hoisted him felt dangerously lighter.

"I could shoot you right now." said Stevie, pulling a pistol from his hip "I don't need to wait for you to hesitate, but I'd rather test this." Threshold Apprehension lunged forward, both arms outstretched and it's mouth produced a guttural scream. A shadow appeared on its face; above it, Jodi's Stand was hanging off the shelves and swinging a bag of compost over half its own size. Swiftly, Threshold attempted to block but it's hands flailed about, ineffectively shredding the bag. Clever, thought Stevie, she knows Stands are immune to the physical so that attack was angled to hit me if Threshold hadn't blocked.

Jodi giggled, sending a tinge of frustration down Stevie's spine. "I knew it. Your Threshold Apprehension can't handle it's own speed. No wonder you need the gun." Quite fortunate for me, gives me a chance to figure my Stand out.

"You think an upstart like you has a chance of opposing me? All I need to do is get closer, that will increase my precision." said Stevie, flaring his nostril. Can't use the gun, he thought, it will attract too much attention. He ran forward, Threshold hovering next to him. Jodi's Stand reappeared and went for the bags again, two this time, grabbing with a hand and foot. When the first was swung, Threshold met it with a powerful punch.

The soil in the bag cracked and exploded.

"What?!" said Stevie. A dozen chunks of rock flew out toward him which Threshold was barely able to block. A pain comes from below as he finds Jodi's Stand swing the second bag of compost into his leg, snapping it beneath the knee. "Aaaagh!" he screamed, falling to the ground.

"You didn't take my ability into account, did you? I may not be used to my Stand's physical form yet but I've had my ability since seven." said Jodi. "Now, die!" her Stand floated into the air, attacking with all four of it's fists. "DORARARARARARA!" To her surprise, Threshold Apprehension matched the barrage she was throwing and slipped a single strike past her guard into her Stand's chest. The air was knocked out of her, her feet lifted off the ground as she flew back, dropping Josuke in the process.

"Screw the orders!" said Stevie as he threw off his jacket and pulled out his gun. "You can't match the speed of Crazy Diamond. I can now punch faster than a bullet. Yo-"

"Stop comparing me to my dad." said Jodi, her aura flaring up as she rose to her feet. "I have a mum as well who never rejected me for what I can do."

"Don't move! I will fire."

"One of her lessons has always stuck with me: slow is smooth, smooth is fast." Remembering the layout of the room, the exit door should be behind her. It was metal. Josuke lay a few feet away.

"I said don't move!"

"You have two hands. I have four. Do you know what that means?"

Stevie pulled the trigger... setting off every bullet within. The gun tore itself apart in a fiery explosion, shredding Stevie's fingers apart. The same fingers burst like water balloons on Threshold Apprehension. The bullets flew away in every direction. Leaping out of her, her Stand ripped the exit door off its hinges and slammed it down in front of Jodi and her father. The bullets dented the door.

"God! Bloody! Dammit!" said Stevie in perfect English.

"You're a foreigner?" asked Jodi who knew enough to recognise the origin of the words. Though he looked and spoke perfect Japanese, this Stevie was not. "Well, Stevie the Englishman I would like to just tell you that I figured it out."

"The fuck are you on about?!"

"This is my Stand," she said summoning it once more as it raised the metal door overhead "I call it Superfast. Superfast Jellyfish"

Water poured out of Threshold Apprehension's hand, where half a thumb, part of the middle and the whole index finger had been blown off. The Stand slowly deflated until it used it's speed to rapidly tie it's hand shut, like a balloon. On his user, however, the same injury remained. Stevie held his bloody stumps tightly to keep what blood he could, cursing under his breath. Wrinkles spread across his face.

Exploding phones, compost bags and guns? What the hell is her power?

"I can tell what you're thinking from your eyes." said Jodi, "It's the same confusion I had not too long ago with your Stand. But you explained yours, so I'll explain mine." As she finished, her Stand, Superfast Jellyfish threw the metal door at Stevie. Threshold caught it single-handed, crushing the metal beneath its fingers.

Stevie chuckled. The chuckle turned into a mocking laughter. "You may have hurt me but I still hold the advantage. I, Stevie Wonderful, still hold the strength and speed of Crazy-"

"Microwaves." started Jodi. She used Superfast Jellyfish to drag Josuke and throw him over her shoulder. "I can 'Supercharge' any object with microwaves."

"You idiot." said Stevie. "You shouldn't have given up your ability so easily. You're giving away your advantages."

"Am I? Because you're still holding the door I Supercharged."

The palm on Stevie's hand stinging red, burning. Steam rose from Threshold Apprehension as its hand shrunk and cracked. The door was glowing from sheer heat! "Aaaahhh! Throw away the door!" Threshold swung it away, knocking over an entire row of plant pots in a rhythmic, high-pitched crash.

In the midst of the distraction, Jodi took herself and Josuke out the back finding herself in an alleyway filled with garbage bins. The sky was open and the sun was setting. A fire escape on the back of the buildings led to the roof so she could certainly escape. And risk more lives, she thought. No, this fight has to end now. Maybe dad won't get better after this so I have to corner Stevie and get him to undo his power.

"Come on brain, what haven't I figured out about his powers?" she mumbled to herself. Water, hesitation, was his face starting to age when I burnt off his fingers? Wait! That's it...

...With his Stand floating around him, Stevie pushed out into the back to finally snap that bitch Jodi and finish this bloody mission! He is a shameful disgrace for letting an ordinary person cause such problems for an agent as rigorously trained as he.

Sprawled on the grated floor of the the first level of the fire escape was Josuke's body all by itself. How long until he reverts? Superfast Jellyfish's ability was his perfect weakness, heating up objects would only speed up his evaporation rate. But where is she?

The sun was setting, and light had almost faded. He was shrouded in darkness, that was until the shadows beneath his feet shifted, a shape rose out of it. "Threshold, Attack her!" shouted Stevie, spinning around in time to meet the glowing fist of Superfast Jellyfish with an awkward block, pushing him back. Not enough, he thought. With overwhelming speed, Threshold pushed away her arm and swung again faster then she could react. To Threshold's eyes, Jodi and her Stand were stuck in time.

Superfast's eyes, glowing through its translucent head locked onto Threshold mid swing. Violet light burst out the tips of its fingers and shot up it's arm like electricity convulsing Superfast's entire body into dealing a second powerful blow. "DORAAAA!" the Stand cried as it pushed past Threshold Apprehension's fist, curving around to land on the bicep. The light from the punch left a scolding mark in the same of a fist.

In less than a second, the Stand's exchanged their blows.

Jodi landed down next to the doorway, her arms red, as if sunburnt. She had to supercharge both her arms to come close to his speed. If his Stand could still use both hands, I might have not been able to match him.

Blood squirted down Stevie's bicep, both arms hanging down limply - the pain overloaded him to the point of numbness. His Stand was evaporating rapidly. Stevie aged with it.

"I guess I lost. You shot my arm full of your microwaves, boiled my blood and softened my bone. I truly am a disgrace to MTV." said Stevie. After a few seconds he realised what he said and bit his tongue. "Look what you just made me say."

"Turn my dad back. And everyone else." she said, raising her Stand and its two feet up, ready to pounce.

"What happened to your arms?" He only had one chance left to get her.

"Turn them back or I hurt you further. Then I'll find this MTV and break some of his bones." Superfast's feet shone with light. A quick tap to the head will either knock him out or lead to severe migraines from rapid dehydration. But will it undo his ability?

"Oh I see. You sped up your arms with your power but now they're all burnt."

"Turn them-"

"Make me!" Her Stand charged forward, Stevie smiled.

Superfast stopped with a thought. What is he planning?

"Did you just hesitate?"

In an instant, the natural sweat on Jodi's body transformed into a flood. Threshold Apprehension leaped onto her, exerting a tight grasp, preventing Superfast Jellyfish from moving either. Jodi felt it, all the water in her body, not just her sweat, was being pulled, ripped, from her flesh and siphoned into the Stand bottomless pit of a mouth. Every cell of hers, shrunk and crumpled, her body followed.

The emerging wrinkles on Stevie's face sunk back in as his age turned down once again. The bleeding on his finger stumps halted and he regained movement in his arms. "It's like I said before Ms Higashikata, you hesitate, you die." Threshold Apprehension inflated into the silhouette of Superfast. Feeling the air caress his lungs, Stevie felt accomplished. Mr Higashikata will probably revert soon so he better kill the daughter quick. Better to nip the thorn in the bud, with a quick chop to the head, he thought, raising his hand.

"You... should've checked... the water." croaked Jodi, pushing every word out with meager strength. Meaningless words from a dead girl. He brought his hand down swiftly, covered in his Stand. But it was not there. He gaped at his ordinary arm as he tried to called out his Stand. It was out, he could sense that and yet it was not here. His brow dripped.

"Impossible." he said, turning his rage to Jodi. "What did you do?" Before she gave an answer, his vision blurred and his head spun. Soon he lost control of his balance and hit the dirt. Hovering above him was Threshold Apprehension, it's entire body evaporating already. "No, no, no. This can't be. My Stand sweats at a regular rate, when did you hit me again? When did you use your ability?" His vision not only blurred, it darkened. Feeling his eyes, he found them returning to normal. He was going blind again. The curtain pulled over his vision, the last thing he saw was Jodi lifting herself up, her body filling with youth.

"Did you know, you can't microwave without any water to absorb the radiation?" said Jodi.

"The w-water?" he muttered, shivering.

"Before you took it all, I filled my entire body with as much radiation as I could. But of course, you took it, and all the damage it would've done to me." said Jodi.

"Please… don't…"

"Why shouldn't I? You attack me, my friends and my family. You are the enemy and you should die!" said Jodi, summoning her Stand once again. Her muscles ached, undoing his ability didn't stop her feeling like a sand-filled mummy. Not that that would stop her. She had her powers, she was just like dad. What she always wanted. "Please..." whispered the dying man. She wasn't going to crush him, no. That was too nice. Filling his body to the brim and letting it boil slowly would be must more appropriate. Superfast Jellyfish grabbed his neck with its foot. Slowly, she thought.

"Jodi stop it!" Hacking and coughing, Josuke held onto the handrail of the fire escape. His eyes locked onto hers. Stepping back, he vaulted over and landed with the help of Crazy Diamond. "What do you think you are doing?" Superfast's grip tightened, the flesh beneath went red. "I asked you a question Jodi?"

"I'm killing him. What does it look like I'm doing?" shouted Jodi. It was the right thing to do, her power was designed for it. Josuke took a step closer, and Superfast dragged the old man up in front of him. "Another step and I take him out. Your range is two metres. I remember that much from the one month you taught me." He deserved to die, after everything he did. Tears welled up behind her eyes. No, I need to look strong! He will die for this.

But who was she talking about?

A drop of water hit the ground. The sun was setting and the sky was clear. Drop of water fell, landing on Josuke's shoes. He was looking at the floor, his massive pompadour hiding his face. But it was obvious, he was crying.

"I'm sorry." he said. He looked up at her and two watery lines trickled down on his face.

Why was he crying, or apologizing? "What difference does it make?"

"None. But that doesn't change that I'm sorry." without realizing, Jodi had begun crying so she rubbed her face roughly. "When I started healing for money I got excited. I wanted to know what you could do as well so I contacted your Grandfather to put a word in for the Speedwagon foundation."

"You got the weird arrow and gave me my Stand, I know that already. I was fucking there!" why couldn't she stop crying. Without thinking, she used Superfast burn the tears away.

"Stop using your power! You're hurting yourself!"

"I know that!" screamed Jodi. She let the old man go, his was too weak to do anything, muttering "Please..." repeatedly. "Why? Why did you treat me like a monster when you saw what I could do? If you taught me how to use my Stand I would've took care of this guy quicker. You almost died." She couldn't stop it now. She wailed and Superfast Jellyfish joined her giving her agony a harmonious sound.

There was no excuse for it. He could heal from his caring nature, that's how Jotaro explained his ability. What did that mean about her Stand? They both stood there for a while, crying. So... he told her. His story from years ago. The story of a man who, like Jodi, could make the world explode.

* * *

 **Please favourite and review for more or if you have any questions. Hope you enjoyed the conclusion to my first fight.**

 **For those wanting more, click the next chapter for "The Grave of Yoshikage Kira"**

* * *

 **Stand name:** Superfast Jellyfish

 **Stand Master:** Jodi 'Josephine' Higashikata

 **Destructive Power:** B

 **Speed:** D (A when Supercharged)

 **Range:** C (5m)

 **Durability:** C

 **Precision:** A

 **Developmental Potential:** A

Possesses the ability to infuse objects with microwaves 'supercharging' them. This makes them faster but also makes them burn or melt. The stand can focus these attacks into smaller points which melt immediately due to the intense, focused heat.


	4. The Grave of Yoshikage Kira

**I want to thank everyone who has read up to this point and through my first Stand battle. I hope to bring you more content soon and sorry with the delay for this chapter. I wish only to bring the best content I can.**

* * *

 **Flower shop - Stevie Wonderful: Out of Commission**

Her eyes burnt, as did her skin, her arms and stomach. A tight ball of fire was forming in her stomach making her feel sick. Not that she noticed. She didn't notice a single pain in her body as all her attention was taken by her father's story. The story of a man who could destroy bodies, lives and to some extent, time itself. That was the story of Yoshikage Kira.

The two Higashikata's were sitting outside the flower shop, a couple of chairs provided by café from down the street. Two police officers were asking vague questions and skipping some of the details (apparently is wasn't the first time they've met Josuke). Inside their car was the man who had attacked them, unidentified so far. After Josuke fixed him to consciousness, his face melted and changed. It gained a quality similar to Josuke's, which Jodi recognized was because he was a foreigner. At least it explained the accent.

"Plastic surgery." explained Jodi. "They put silicon in the face to change it's appearance. This guy must be some kind of secret agent sent to infiltrate the country."

"While I'm thankful for the explanation, isn't your conclusion a bit too far fetched?" asked Josuke. Jodi crossed her arms and gestured to her summoned stand, raising an eyebrow. "True, true. Did this, Stevie Wonderful, say anything important while I was out?"

"They mentioned an MTV when I pissed them off enough." said Jodi with a grin. "What do we do now? He dozed off so do we just wait for him to wake up and beat some answers out?"

Leaning back in his chair, Josuke breathed and enjoyed the air. "Why don't we just relax? His ability is giving me major headaches."

"Don't be a wuss, I feel fine." Josuke crossed his arms and gestured to his summoned stand. "Okay, so maybe you fixed me up." After I wrecked my own body as well, she thought. Despite the doubts, she was beginning to feel more comfortable around him.

"Can we... talk about your power?" he asked, a ball of fire formed in his stomach. That smile faded and Jodi jumped out of her chair. "Please, swee... er, Jodi, can we please just talk? Just talk."

"What is there to say?" said Jodi. Her eyes still ached a little, even thoug Josuke had fixed them. What is wrong with me, she thought.

"When you were younger, I had you use your power on a rat. Remember?" he wasn't certain bringing up long buried memories would help, but he was her father goddamnit! He needed to try.

"I remember." she whispered.

"It had a cut and you burnt it shut. I told you off and you ran off crying. However, when I checked it later, the wound was fixed despite that burn. Even the hair was starting to grow back. At the time I wasn't sure, I was too distrated by my own anger, so I thought it must've been me. But then I saw your arms, burnt in the same way. Why?"

She took her time answering. "The things I charge get stronger and faster, even though they burn."

"Oh." Silence fell. Jodi slowly sat back in her chair, a sense of comfort returned. It felt nice, she thought, to simply be asked. The sky looked beautiful with it's yellow tinge. Putting his palm to his face, Josuke produced that noise between a cry and a laugh. Thankfully, Jodi could see his smile and grinned herself. "I could have just asked in the first place." Tears fell out his hand. "I could have just asked."

Meanwhile, the police officers were trying to get any form of information out of Stevie who at this point was comatose with open eyes. His body was covered in burns and bruises. The radio in the police car went off. "Morioh Graveyard, code Ghost. I repeat, code Crazy." At this, the officers, Higashikatas and even Stevie looked up at the radio.

"Code ghost? That something to do with you?" said Jodi. Dad didn't respond.

One of th officer said "Your up, time to say bye to your daughter. A crime scene is no place for a teenage girl" and opened the back door. Josuke gave Jodi a hard look that she gave right back. She was almost as tall as he was.

"Sorry, but I need to bring her with me." he said, and before either officer could argue he added "Trust me, she is who you'll be calling once I'm too old. Gotta show her the ropes sometime." A sparkle appeared in her eyes that he hadn't seen for years. One of the officers chose to stay behind to not keep the car too crowded and let Jodi double in the back with an intense glare at Stevie whose face appeared to be in confusion.

 **Morioh Graveyard**

The sun was beggining to set allowing the shadows of all the tomstones to stretch long enough to create continuous parallel lines that ran for dozens of meters. Dispersed across the the short, pale green grass was the occasional tree; most were cherries and Japanese maples. The pink of the cherry blossoms meshed beautifully with the shining red bark of the maples. The tombstones derived from a combination of religions.

In the early years of the town, when it was only a small village, the people were Shinto and so many of the oldest graves and statues designed to commerate the dead come from such traditions. Unfortunately, the grave was badly maintained with diseased trees and dying grass which attracted numerous pests and unsightly fungi.

This was until the year 1905, when a rich foreigner, a devout disciple of the buddhist tradition without any use for his small fortune saw the graveyard and felt it a disrespect of the dead. Saying "Buddha wanted us to celebrate his death, so we shall celebrate the deaths of our beloved" he dedicated his money and life fixing it to make it a place of acceptance and remembrance.

He never excluded other traditions so Shinto, and eventually Christian and Taoist as the town grew larger, graves and statues are still erected here. The Buddhist died peacefully in 1976 at the age of 91 but looking 50 at most. Dedicated as a memorial to him, a large statue of Gautama Buddha was built in his honor in the centre of the graveyard which he is buried under. On the front is a plaque that reads "Rejoice even the death of the most ancient tree, for it shall become the soil of opportunity."

The two giant Higashikatas walked through the array of tombstones led by an officier with a bicycle at her side. This reminded Josuke of his grandfather.

"A young man visiting his mother's grave was able to witness part of what transpired. Unfortunately they are no longer here but we still have the statements." she said offering an open notebook over her shoulder.

Josuke put up a hand to deny the offer, "Just give me the short-" and Superfast's hand sprung out from behind him to snatch it "version." Jodi and her stand were smiling innocently when he looked. At least she's happy, he thought.

Ignoring the fact her notebook shot out of her hand, the police officer gave the rundown. Two unknown suspects were seen figting with what the witness claimed to be explosions triggering around them. The police interpreted this as gunshots despite the witnesses insistence to the contrary but we all know the truth at this point, don't we?

Once they arrived at a set of three gravestones, it was cleared a battle had taken place. The ground was turned up at different points, especially around the far left grave. Chips of rock could be found strewn about and blood was splattered across all three. Again, mostly around the far left grave. Upon Josuke's inspection, the blood had dried but only recently.

Jodi looked at the names etched in and tightented her grip. "Dad." she said, poking hard into his shoulder. "Don't push so painfully!" "Look at the graves." Josuke stopped looking for clues and at what was right in front of him. A feeling, like a cold shiver rushing through your brain, gave him the sense that this was the answer. There was no evidence but he knew.

From right to left: Kira Yoshihiro, Kira Yoshikaya and Kirashikage. The last one left Jodi in confusion. Shouldn't it be Yoshikage, she thought. A chunk of stone seemed to have been cut out leaving the rest to fill out the space. The birth and death were muddled from this. The death said 22ly 1999.

"Officer!" Jodi and the police woman jumped from Josuke's shout. "In you witness statements, was one of the suspects dressed as a chef or cook?" Worry covered his face. Jodi was beginning to realise why.

"Yes, yes they were." At this, Crazy Diamond's fist leaped out to backhand the gravestone of Kirashikage. As the cloud of stone pulled itself back together in a distored manner, the blood removed itself and flew into the soil. Josuke bit his lip as the full barrage of his stand's fists rained down. "DORARARARARARA!" it yelled, a yell that became a scream, a scream a pleading whimper as Crazy D slowed down. Regardless, soil was blasted out as Josuke deeper and deeper. Jodi watched in disbelief and shock. I thought this would be fun, repeated itself throught her head.

Standing in a crater of a grave, the sound of wood snapping signaled to Josuke that he hit six feet. The top half of a coffin door was flung in the air, creating a staggering woosh.

Inside the coffin, bloodied and burned, with holes in their neck and body was the final Nijimura brother. The body was fresh but cold. He did not even try. Josuke Higashikata could only faint in the pit of his making...

...In a police car waiting outside the graveyard, Stevie thought what dying would be like as the police officer in the driver's seat was mutilated before his eyes by his assailant. "Your services were greatly appreciated, MTV will honour your death. But now, you are a potential hindrance." It was inevitable.

"No honour is needed. I am an old soldier, I'm happy to die on a mission." No, Stevie thought, I don't need to know the cause. An order is knowledge enough. "Tell them... thank you." The pill was placed in his mouth and he bit in.

A cherry blossom, bright and pink in the sunsetting sky, fell onto a dropped yen coin. Okuyasu Nijimura: Born, 25th September 1983; death, 22nd July 2018.

* * *

 **Please favourite and review for more, to find out the mystery of MTV and to see if Okuyasu's killer gets DORARARAed to oblivion.**

 **I made up Okuyasu's birthday and Kira's death day based on the information in the wiki (Okuyasu being a Libra for example) so I hope you like them.**


	5. Diamond & Pearls: part 1

**We come to chapter seven, it's been fun and kinda difficult so far sticking to schedules. I want people to know that I would like to start a poll to change up Jodi's Stand Cry. If you guys have any ideas I will be happy to include them.**

* * *

 **Higashikata Clinic.**

The main bedroom of the house was a spacious room. Or rather it used to be, but with the many shelves of folders and binders added to the typical bedroom necessities. It became small enough that anyone entering could go a straight line to the closet and experience all the free space it had. The bed, closets, drawers and aforementioned shelves took up all the rest.

Sprawled across the bed, with two computers and a pile of books on various topics next to her was Ritsuko Higashikata. Her bright blond hair was tightly braided and pulled over her head so the tip touched her forehead, creating a new look called the braided mohawk, trademark. Both shoulders were tattooed with winged hearts. A name reside in each one: Josuke on the left and Jodi on the right. Straining her eyes looking through her glasses, she was typing at approximately one hundred characters a minute.

She was working on distribution forms for opening VR arcades across the country. Apparently, wearing a relatively heavy headset and headphones increases the probability of break-ins. So, to divert negative publicity, she came up with the brilliant idea of putting all their stock into 'VR cubicles' which clients can come to rent out for so many hours, just like a karaoke parlour.

Unfortunately, such a spectacular idea required a lot of paperwork to be filled out to hire out the space from various buidlings, calculate and budget finances to pay for staff qualified enough and convince older customers to accept vouchers for new arcade parlours that haven't been built yet instead of trying to sue the company for 'Aiding the criminal underworld'. Nonetheless, the work had to be done and Ritsuko Higashikata was the women to do it.

"Mum! Get down!" screamed the familiar voice of her daughter downstairs. Ritsuko typed CTRL+S on both computers and ran down, leaping several steps at a time. What she found was Jodi carrying her unconscious husband in, tears down both of their faces. They were covered in mud.

"My God! Bring dad into the living room. Yes, right there, on the couch." Ritsuko guided them both down, trails of dirt squelching on the carpet. She put her hand to Josuke's red forehead, it was boiling. He was overworking again. Still, Jodi sat on the floor crying her eyes out, her lotus-flower styled was crumpled with the hairband pulled partway down. "Sweetie, JoJo, it's alright. He's just a little exhausted. Why don't you go and make us all some cups of tea?"

"NO! It's not alright." Jodi stamped on the floor, cracking the wood, The carpet hairs sizzled and burnt. Her face was a hardened mask of rage. It softened slowly. "We-we... f-found uncle Oku... Oku-Okuyasu..." Ritsuko embraced her daughter with all her loving might. She did not understand and maybe she did not want to.

"Okay, I was wrong. Take you time." Her ear was filled with the sound of sobbing and she felt the bare skin on her neck go wet with tears and and snot.

"I-It was a s-s-stand attack." said Jodi.

Stand. Josuke's greatest secret Ritsuko had learnt about years after meeting. Stand. A concept, a real working concept of magic and powers from the beyond. Stand. What she could never see, what her daughter would be able to. Part of her always felt distant from Josuke and for years she thought it was simply because of the suddeness of their relationship but she knew the answer. Stand.

"Get your father in the basement." said Ritsuko.

"W-What? Why?" pleaded Jodi.

"JoJo sweetie, just do as you're told." Jodi complied not wanting to shout at her mum again. She was always there for her. Superfast Jellyfish appeared with a thought to bring Josuke along. Ritsuko was shocked to see her husband float in the air. Has JoJo finally released her stand, she thought, Josuke said this would have to happen at some point. She opened the door, the steps weren't long. "Now just put him down and I'll take care of the rest." said Ritsuko and she planted a kiss on Jodi's head, who kindly lowered herself so her mother could.

Leaving mum to it, Jodi went to her room upstairs and slept in her school uniform. She stared at the door awhile, thinking how her mum used to stroke her hair on bad days, especially when dad got angry about her using her power. The thought summoned Superfast who began stroking her hair in the exact way she imagined it. Even if today would be remembered with terrible pain, she had unleased her stand and dad would no longer hate her for it. The silver lining of the light shining around the edges of her door let her teary face sleep with a half smile.

* * *

In the basement, Josuke awoke with the same headache as before only a little less agonising. Damn that Stevie, he thought. This made him picture the old man in the police car, sullen and confused. Hos thoughts then shifted to the mystery of MTV. Who are they and what do they want?

Pop! Josuke lifted his head to see he was in his workshop. On the far end, Ritsuko was sitting on the stair shooting a bee-bee gun at a target set up on the wall opposite herself. Pop! The pellet bounced off the bullseye. This made him picture the mangled gun of Stevie's he put back together as evidence to aid the police.

"You okay?" asked Ritsuko. She seemed calm from the was she firing. Pop! Her arms looked steady, but there was something about her eyes.

"Splitting headache... how did I get here?" the basement was filled with an assortment of objects: leftover vases, old clocks with missing pieces, a car engine, some statues and countless other trinkets. Lined along the wall was a row of abstract art sculptures made from the same objects, but these were twisted in bizarre ways. A few had price tags on.

"JoJo carried you back." JoJo. He remembered having the nickname once before. Given by a couple of bullies who insulted his hair. Jodi got the same name but she never let him use it. In some ways, she was just as challenging as him when he was younger.

"Wait! Carried me?" he asked. Something was at the back of his mind, the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah... from the graveyard." she said solemnly. Pop! It bounced off the wall.

Then he inevitably remembered. The blank eyes, brutalised body. Okuyasu is dead. The killer gone. He stood up and walked to one of his sculptures. Using Crazy D, he hauled the 200kg work in progress and placed it in the middle of the room. "Do you know what happened?" His back was turned to her.

"I put you on the spare matress in the corner, JoJo went to bed and a police woman was at the door and explained it to me. So yeah, I know." Most people found the ever-cool, unwaveringness of her emotions to be off-putting. For Josuke, he liked it. No anger, no pity. She only let our her emotions when others were calm, when they were ready. He learnt not to make her react when she didn't want to.

"I'm going to be loud." he said.

"And I'm going to make sure you don't destroy the foundations of the house." she replied. That got a small laugh out of him.

Josuke shattered the sculpture in an instant with punches reaching 300km/h. The fragments and dust floated back together, growing even more twisted. Ritsuko could not hear his stand cry but she could hear his.

* * *

The next day, Jodi woke up to her mother calling. "Sweetie! I made pancakes! I read an aritcle saying sweet food are good for the grieving!" Her favourite thing about her mum was also what she hated the most. Sheer, tactical honesty. Not truthfulfulness, tactical honesty. Her way of saying 'white lies'.

Downstairs, The table was laid out with a couple of hand-tall stacks of golden brown pancakes with burnt ones at the bottom. Syrups, lemon juice, chocolate spreads were at the side. As well as salt & pepper, of all things. Dad was sat down with his face in his palm.

"You okay?" asked Jodi.

"Nope." he replied hoarsely.

"Because of what mum just said?"

"Yep."

"Oh come on," began Ritsuko "I'm great at this. Please, sit, we have something to tell you."

Jodi got comfortable and prepared her favourite honey-lemon-chocolate combo. Ritsuko gestured to Josuke, as if literally handing the conversation over.

"We're going over to see your grandfather." he said, quite blankly.

"But... aren't you...?" she tried to stammer out.

"In complete despair and grieving over the death of Okuyasu?" he tried to say it calmly like mother. It neither suited him nor could he hold back the choking in his throat. "Over the night, me and your mother gave the situation a little analysis and remembered that the bastard who did it will be lugging around Kira's corpse. Even if he could hide it with his ability somehow, Stevie and the murderer seem to be assassins, so if he could've hidden Okuyasu he would've. Either that or he can only hide one person at a time."

"He? Why a he?" asked Jodi. Josuke blinked, and turned to Ritsuko.

"Woman can be Stand users. You know that." she said.

"I know, I just don't know many."

"Mrs Hirose is one isn't she?" asked Jodi.

"When did you see her stand?" questioned Josuke.

"Never, but she's fucking weird like the rest of your friends." she responded, leaving him a little shocked and hurt. Ritsuko was barely holding a laugh, creating a snort instead.

"Anyway," said Ritsuko "the assassin, whoever THEY are, needs to escape the country. Stevie was British, maybe the enemy is too."

"Pulling some strings, your mother and Grandfather Joseph has stopped all planes on the closest airport. Except for one private jet which will be the only way out. It's a hunch but one worth taking."

"So if you're both correct it's gonna be the three of us on a plane with them. We'll have the advantage!" said Jodi excitedly. She wanted to know if dad would really be fine fighting so soon but seeing the fire in his eyes, she knew he needed this right now.

"Now both of you, eat up. The jet lands in three hours and you still need to pack." They ate plenty, to fill the fires in their cores.

 **Morioh Airport**

The car park outside was packed, the stores inside were packed and the lines were packed. Rumors of terrorism were passed around, the atmosphere was tense, the people were stuck between threats of death and needing to fly. The three Higashikata were standing at the back of the massive queues.

"Well at least we know the enemy's stuck as well." said Ritsuko. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater with bared shoulders revealing her tattoos, Josuke was in the same yellow blazer with purple shirt, barely changed from yesterday. Jodi was in a heart-shaped crop top, orange jacket with a skirt overlaying her jeans.

"So, gonna do you're thing?" asked Josuke. He passed his blazer over to and she handed her suitcase. Before Jodi could ask what he meant, Ritsuko had already thrown the blazer into the air. While it glided down, Ritsuko pulled out the eight hairclips keeping her braided mohawk in place letting her hair flow freely. The blazer slid smoothly down her arms, covering the tattoos. She swung her hair back over the collar. It was curled beautifully.

"M-Mum?" exclaimed Jodi.

"Hush JoJo. Mother has business to attend to it." Ritsuko pushed forward with an air of authority. She marched past the queues, ignoring, not even acknowledging the others around her. At the desk she interrupted a receptionist talking a customer down. "There is a private jet in your airport sent by the Speedwagon Foundation. Tell them the Higashikata have arrived. Do you need me to spell that for you?" She flourished a pen and a notebook in her hand.

The deskman was nervous "Mam, I'm so very sorry but-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing cutting lines like that?!" said the customer, throwing his spit all over the desk in an impatient fury.

Ritsuko didn't even give the man a look. Instead she pulled out her phone, speed dialled and after a few rings the other end picked up. "Hello, this the Head of Morioh airport, I'm sorry but we are quite busy right now."

"This is Ritsuko Higashikata, we talked last night. Bring down an escort for our luggage and security to deal with a savage down here." The impatient customers face reddened, veins popped and he rushed to strangle her. The shape of a fist appeared on his face, dislocating the jaw. He was downed instantly. "Thank you honey." she said but when she turned, Josuke and Jodi were still standing away from the desk. "I thought it could only reach two metres?" Josuke merely pointed at Jodi who waved smuggly. "Oh yes, I'm going to have to get used to that."

Very soon, the trio were escorted through the large crowds (the two stand users kept their stands ready, eyes darting about) much to the dismay of many other patiently waiting would-be flyers.

The jet they arrived at was adorned with the symbol of a wooden wheel. Jodi knew it was the Speedwagon Foundation logo but the first thing she thought of was the box with the arrowhead. Thankfully, the memory seemed a bit happier now. It gave her the power to save her dad's life. That was something. Inside, there were two pilots, a steward and stewardess. One by one, Josuke shook hands with each one and Crazy Diamond would swing a full speed attack stopping a centre meter from the head, sometimes less. None of them flinched. He tried to revert their faces in search for plastic surgery. Nothing. Ritsuko, double checked their IDs with printed copies to make sure the ones she was emailed last night were the same ones as today. All a-okay. She knew the captain and had a private talk with him, away from the others.

"Is this all necesarry?" asked Jodi.

"In the past, I saw a lot of different users: ones that possessed, controlled bodies, hid in electricity and one guy who just had a pylon."

"Wait, do you mean the Iron Tower guy? Toyohiro?"

"Yeah, him. I beat him up when I was younger." said Josuke smuggly.

"Shit really? Who else have you beaten up?" she asked back eagerly.

As they put on their belts and the jet took off, the two continued to talk about stands. Stand power, stand types, stand users and all the while Ritsuko listened. Part of her was sad it was a world she could not enjoy, but for years Jodi wasn't able to enjoy it either after Josuke's rejections. Ritsuko never agreed with him though she understood what he was going through mentally. To be afraid of raising the same killers he fought.

She was overjoyed to listen and watch her little JoJo's face light up hearing about the world of stand. The world of miracles.

Once the jet reached the sky and they were allowed to stand up again, Ritsuko took her purse to go the toilet. She wanted to braid her hair back up."And keep your guards up. Remember, the rest of us can't see stands. It's just you two." Not her.

"We will mum. So what happened after you saw the dog with it's intestines out?"

"From behind us, Tonio appeared... holding a bar of soap! He was angry we came into his kitchen with filthy hands." Their laughter followed her into the spacious toilet. At least, it was spacious in comparison to other plane toilets. It had a mirror and sink which were good enough.

She carefully wrapped her hair to get a good even braid. Normally she lets Josuke do it, he taught her how to be a bit more creative with her hair in the first place. Her precious pompadour protector. They hadn't even fallen it love, not like a married couple, and yet he took her in when her parents dropped her. His whole crazy family did. Forget the invisible iron-bending doctor ghost, there was something in his heart that was truly magical beyond her words. She loved him, but she admired that heart of his the same way we admire heroes and peaceful activists. That heart was in her little JoJo too. How blessed of a mother and wife she was.

Before leaving, she quickly checked her purse for that special 'order' the captain gave her which she asked for when Josuke wasn't listening. Putting on her happy face she asked "Who wants me to see if any Mochi were stocked in the plane kitchens?"

Silence met her offer.

Looking down the plane, she could see Josuke and Jodi's hands on the edges of their seats. Unmoving, and oddly coloured.

Moving upwards, with complete vigilance, Ritsuko darted her eyes around and put a hand to her mouth in shock muttering nervously. Reaching, over the chair, she found two statues of her loved ones. The majority of their skin was hardened, leaving scant patches of still fleshy skin. Their eyes were sealed shut. Ritsuko's mutterings grew faster in shock now. The enemy is nearby, she thought, what do I do?She employed the one lesson Joseph taught her about stands.

Run away!

Dashing two steps forward, a searing pain burst out her ankle and she slammed against the ground. "Ahh! What the hell!?" screamed Ritsuko. She clutched her foot, realising she needed to stop the blood. What she found was a stone foot with a punctured hole in the spot of pain; cracks spread from it as it numbed.

Above, hanging from the ceiling, a woman with neck length hair and diamond-studded full leather suit was covered in melting beige plastic that blended perfectly with the ceiling.

"Hello, my name is Marilyn. And this is my Stand, Diamond & Pearls." said the assassin and pointed at the empty air in front of her.

* * *

 **The second Stand battle has begun! Too bad the two Stand users are out.**

 **Thank you for reading and please PM or review suggestions for the Stand cry.**


	6. Diamond & Pearls: part 2

**I have decided against changing the Stand Cry of Jodi. Dora is just too good. Both the cry a d the TV show. Loved that shit when I was younger.**

* * *

In front of the assassin Marilyn was her Stand, Diamond & Pearls. The shape it took lacked legs, instead having two long, thin and spidery arms twice the length of human ones. It's one robotic eye was monocled and it's metallic flesh green. Currently, it was using it's needle fingers to untie the plastic camouflage it had coated Marilyn with to attach her to the ceiling of the plane.

Marilyn was, of course, one of MTV's most treasured assassins. That's why they sent her on this mission. She had already collected Kira's body, dealt with the interruption and been able to hide herself and a corpse on this plane. She was spectacular, she thought.

"So, how about you keep your voice down so I can finish fossilising you. If you scream, you might make the pilots panic and then I'll have to make the journey painful for everyone."

"What... who are you?" asked Ritsuko.

"What? Has the pain already gone to your head? I told you. I'm Marilyn and this is my Stand." she waved her hand through it but the eyes of the Ms Higashikata couldn't seem to find it at all. Wait, she thought, is she a normal human? Oh this is gonna be way easier than I thought.

"Please, I beg you, leave me and my family alone. I married a rich man with a millionaire father, we can out pay whoever is hiring you. I swear by the name of the Higashikata and Joestar's." begged Ritsuko.

Marilyn laughed. Her Stand finally untied the camouflage letting her drop to the floor. "You think this is about money? This is Evolution!" She let her Stand swing forward to impale this stuck up bitch's prissy face.

Unfortunately, Ritsuko jumped back, dodging Diamond & Pearls fingers enough to leave only a small scratch on her cheek. Blood squirted out but quickly stopped as the skin turned to rock.

Was she just lying before, questioned Marilyn. If so, I need to figure out her Stand ability before I make any hasty decisions.

The woman tried to get to her feet but due to the solid rock one, she stumbled and fell back again. "This isn't fair! You're clearly armed with some weird air pistol and attacking a defenceless woman!" said Ritsuko.

Defenceless my ass, thought Marilyn.

Opening her handbag, Ritsuko scrambled through her belongings, muttering all the way. "Where's my phone? Where is it?"

"You do know I can hear you?" said Marilyn.

"It doesn't matter. Once Mr Joestar hears about this-"

"He's gonna what? I read his report. His Stand Hermit Purple, has deteriorated just as much as him. Sorry, but your sugar daddy-in-law ain't gonna help you."

Nevertheless, Ritsuko continued to search inside, fingers bulging against the satin fabric.

"You're just another dumb blonde." Marilyn prepared her Stand for another attack. This time, she's going for the eyes.

However, against all of Marilyn's expectations, Ritsuko pointed her handbag at her attacker with surprising calm.

"Are you gonna shoot me with lipstick?"

"Of course. This colour is called 'Dead as Lead'."

A short click sounded in the bag and two bullets shot through, tearing the bag apart with a rapid, double bang. The first traveled under Marilyn's arm into the luggage compartments behind. The second slammed into her ribs with enough force to bring her to the ground.

"Thanks Joseph." whispered Ritsuko. All summers since Jodi's birth have been spent at Joseph Joestar's various estates and mansions. A hobby she, against all her expectations, was gun shooting. Japan's laws are severely strict on the use of firearms, but in America she had catalogues of choice. Knowing a Stand user may attack, she had the Captain hide a simple 9mm automatic for her.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Marilyn. The bullet seemed to have hurt her but not injured from the determined look on her face. Must've hit a bone, thought Ritsuko.

"I'm not just some useless damsel in distress." She shouted fiercely.

"Oh I know that. You try and hide it but you can see my Stand can't you?" Whilst talking, Marilyn was carefully moving Diamond & Pearls forward, around the chairs to slice directly into Ritsuko's skull.

"No. I wish I could but I can't." Her eyes flickered with jealousy. Images of Josuke and Jodi passed through her head. Memories of being together as a family. "But there are things more important than that." She aimed the gun again. This time for the skull. My aim is good but not enough to guarantee a single shot in times of stress. That's why I always fire two so this shot will bring me to four left in the clip.

Marilyn couldn't help but laugh again. "More important than Stands?" The idea was absurd to her. "Please, indulge me." Now, Diamond & Pearls was overhead. It readies both hands, one for the gun and the other for the head. Better safe than sorry.

"For example, your eyes." said Ritsuko. Marilyn hesitated, intrigued.

"What about my eyes?"

"You all glance back at your Stand every few seconds and your eyes narrow when you attack with it. I would know, I'm married to a Stand user." Marilyn became stunned and very conscious on her eye movements. Ritsuko popped another two bullets. This time, both were true. They pierced the neck and forehead. Ritsuko pondered going for the eyes next.

Gasping and coughing up blood, Marilyn gave the intense look of a boxer as they went in for a hit, the one Ritsuko was so used to. She jumped backward, springing off her good foot. A gash, from seemingly nowhere, opened on her wrist and down to the gun, scratching the metal. The rock, or the 'fossilisation' as Marilyn called it, spread over her thumb and palms leaving only the tips of her fingers free.

"This fight is over. You've ran out of bullets." said Marilyn arrogantly.

"You're mistaken, this is an eight clip gun. I have four shots left."

"Then go ahead and prove me wrong." And with the tip of her index finger, Ritsuko pulled the trigger, creating a dull click with no bang. Has she fossilised the bullets?

Even worse, the blood dripping from her enemies neck and forehead had already dried and lead back to sparkling bullet wounds. She was smiling maniacally. Bullets are having little effect, thought Ritsuko, and I've already lost my right hand and left foot. In a battle of endurance, she'll win. Furthermore, I have no idea if Josuke and JoJo are able to breathe in their current state. I have to be fast.

She attempted to stand once more and did so with a severe stagger and balancing off every handle she could grab. Down to the pilots cabin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." and Ritsuko turned to find Marilyn fingers sparkle with diamond in the shape of sharp claws. They were pointed at Jodi's neck. "You husband could be quite useful to us but your daughter is different."

Tensing up, Ritsuko gasped and wrapped her free flesh hand around the turtleneck on her throat, feeling the stress settle in. She was muttering louder, sweat dripping down her face.

"You were wrong to think you could tango with us. We're trained, experienced, and above all, a superior species. You can't stand up to the Stand. Pardon the pun." Being Japanese, Ritsuko did not understand the pun, nor would she have found it funny.

Thankfully, she had a plan. A few bits of stationary from her newly shredded bag were splattered across the floor. Pens, pencils and makeup. Everything she needed. She snagged some and ducked down, bracing herself.

"What are you planning now?" asked Marilyn.

Ritsuko glared with fire, breeding uncertainty in her opponents mind for a moment. "Just a little fall." She pressed something under the turtleneck and yelled. "Drop it now!"

The entire inside of the plane made a ninety degree turn, nose first. A nosedive, thought Marilyn, what will this accomplish!? But already she was losing balance and slipping down. Ritsuko had already let go and slid beyond the curtain, landing with a thud.

"I'm not stupid enough to drop down. I'll stay nic-" and a coffee machine landed on her head, pouring the hot liquid down her entire body. She lost hold and fell, catching a quick look at the steward and stewardess on the other end of the ship. Passed the curtain, the plane had the airlock to one side and a short hallway leading to the pilots cabin. Using her Stand, she tore into the walls to slow herself down.

The door was open, two pilots sat side by side, heavily buckled to their chairs in front of the wide boards of buttons, switches and monitors. Between them was Ritsuko, the gun pulled out from her cracking stoned hand and armed with a pencil in the other. Beyond all three of them was the windshield, and they were definitely heading for the ground, or rather, the ocean.

"Hope you like the view." said Ritsuko.

"And what exactly do you hope to accomplish with this manoeuvre?"

"To get you away from my family. You can put her straight now boys." she said, patting the pilots. Gravity returned to match the plane's interior. Both women stood up, matching each other's gaze.

"A pointless endeavour. What's to stop me from killing you now?"

"This." Ritsuko placed the pencil in her hand against the neck of the pilot to her left. "Dave, ready the storage bay for ejection." Horror struck Marilyn's face.

"Yes Mam." And the pilot to her right turned some notches and dials, lighting up the LED above a switch. "Whenever you say."

"Wait!" yelped Marilyn. "How did you figure it out?"

"Easy," started Ritsuko "you were lugging a corpse and hid onto our plane. Knowing a fight might start, where would be the best place to hide it?" She was smirking, as were the pilots. Blood drained from Marilyn's face. "Now you have a choice. Attack the captain and you leave me to stab you with a pencil. Attack me and I might stab the captain as a jerk reaction so he drops the plane. Either way, you leave Dave here to empty your corpse into the ocean. Attack him and you'll get stabbed and the plane will drop." All bodies tensed. "So what's it gonna be?"

The sound of the plane's engines whirring was the only sound.

"You do have a Stand power, don't you?" asked Marilyn. "It's the only way to make sense of your co-ordination. You communicated with them somehow."

Pulling down her turtleneck, Ritsuko revealed what looked like a voice box and a microphone taped to her neck. "You killed my husband's closest friend." She pointed at Marilyn, her stare was fire. "I pulled out every idea, took every precaution to make sure we would take you down."

The moment seemed to last hours but it was actually seconds. MTV would be very disappointed in her. Marilyn couldn't, wouldn't, let a single one of these bastards live to tell the tale. She would to kill them all efficiently. She still outmatched them, both their Stand users were still subdued. Where should she strike?

"I'm going to assume you figured out my ability as well."

"I have my guesses. Fossilising bodies, turning my bullets into duds and growing diamond out your body." She sure is attentive, thought Marilyn. "I'm going to assume manipulation of carbon."

"Bingo." The battle glare appeared on her face.

A hole blew threw Ritsuko's left hand, snapping the pencil underneath. The graphite transformed into numerous spiky protrusions, lacerating her already solidifying hand.

Marilyn charged toward her "My Stand will take care of you and I'll stop the ejection myself! I win Higashikata!"

The two pilots whipped round, pulled out automatics of their own and opened fire. Thunder echoed through the interior as they emptied their clips, almost throwing Marilyn off her feet. The first coupled landed with a regular splat of blood but the rest tinked off the diamond skin forming on top.

"What?!" shouted Marilyn. "You really think I can't handle a few bullets?"

Using the still flesh tips of her fingers, Ritsuko reached under the console board pulling out a .357 magnum. "How about this?"

Perhaps it was an understatement to refer to the previous shots as thunder for the infernal blazes that spewed forth from the gun shook the very walls of the planes interior. As she fired, her hand cracked and blood slowly poured from between. So the fossilisation stays on the top, thought Ritsuko. But even without this fact, the deadly gunslinger was prepared to lose the hand just to kill this assassin. Josuke can always fix her later. Regardless, the pain was real and shot up her arms and popped her shoulder out.

Splayed across the floor with bullets lodged inside her, Marilyn wheezed terribly. Even if I diamondized my surface, those bullets will shatter the bones beneath, she thought. I just need one last attack on her hand, and send the graphite fragments shooting up her veins to puncture her heart!

The cabin reeked of gunpowder, the pilots reloaded.

"Mrs Higashikata, allow me to take that gun." the captain said but. She drew her numb, wrist shattered hand back.

"Put my shoulder back in." she ordered.

"Mrs Higashikata?"

With her mangled, graphite-filled left hand she pointed at her enemy. "She killed my husband's closest friend. This is a family matter so pop my shoulder in so I can kill this bitch!"

He did.

Marilyn was getting to her feet when she realised she was near the airlock. The heavy wheezing did not change but came from fear instead of pain. The reason was the parachute-wrapped steward gripping the handle.

"Open the door!" yelled Ristuko and her voice echoed electronically from all the earpieces the pilots and steward were wearing. Marilyn barely clung to the wall with diamond talons before the vacuum gale lifted her off her feet. She summoned Diamond & Pearls to get a better grip and try and climb back into the pilots cabin. Her head felt woozy as the air was getting sucked out her lungs.

A shattering force struck her hands, snapping her fingers the wrong way and taking part of the wall with her. Her stand was able to block the door before she got sucked out. Then the bleeding, half-limp hand of Ritsuko turned around the corner along with her head.

There was a click, Marilyn let go, and blinding light fired out the planes door.

The wind whistled madly through the seats and halls. The captain dragged the unconscious body of Risuko away from the exit as his co-pilot used the console to close the door electronically. A blinking sensor among the numerous buttons would nothing to an ordinary person. But the pilot knew it meant there were no objects attached to the vehicles exterior.

* * *

Tumbling through air with the endless sea below her, Marilyn thanked her quick thinking. The bullet was going to injure her diamond skin or not. And it would've done it with enough force to blast her away. So, she let go.

And did so with a kick to launch herself to war the steward. The time between both their exits was short and her Stand had a range of twenty metres. As one of Britain's top assassins, she had plenty of practice with fall control and 'Stand vaulting' which is the process of vaulted off your Stand's body to propel oneself. This allows a limited form of perpetual air movement. Her target was within range in seconds.

He didn't even notice her floating towards him, never mind the spectral entity baring it's claws. With a swift slash the parachute was torn apart as Diamond & Pearls brought the leftover strings to Marilyn and yanked the steward. She killed him instantly by puncturing his brain.

"Now, Ape, give me your flesh and become my tool!" Upon the Stand's claw as it pulled out the brain was a complex web of dark grey string. This string was in fact the super strong and infinitely flexible material known as graphene.

Unlike graphite which is composed of two layers of weakly bonded carbon atoms, graphene is made of one. This gives it the strength of steel cables with only one hundredth of the weight and less than a tenth of the thickness.

The stewards body melted away from cellular decay as all the carbon in his body got pulled away to form a thin but incredibly long rope made of this miraculous modern marvel.

A single atom thick sheet weighing one gram could cover a skyscraper and the average human body contains over ten kilograms of carbon to be used.

The rope had to be carefully aimed; the moment it left Diamond & Pearls hand it would no longer be able to control it. But time was not with her so she took a leap of faith and hurled it with full strength. Tipping the rope was an a minuscule arrow tip of diamond to pierce the planes metal.

Surprisingly, the throw overshot the plane and was able to land on top. From the speed of the planes, she was dragged directly behind it, reducing the wind. Abandoning the steward's drained cadaver, Marilyn pulled her way up to the top, carefully planting each step. She could repair the part of the rope she held but not the tip. Not until she got to it. The bullet holes and injuries on her body were caked in rock and crystals as a form of rushed first-aid done by second nature from years of experience.

A moment's respite felt good. She needed it. Though this meant she had already failed. The hull beneath her was screeched and torn apart. As she fell, the same attack that took her footing broke her body.

"DORARARARARARA!" yelled the combined voices of Crazy Diamond and Superfast Jellyfish. The former's fist shattered what little diamond skin she was able to make in the moment, the latter set it on fire spewing hot pitch black smoke into the air.

Soon, every cell of her body was engulfed in fire and pain but still she did not die. Even though her blood visibly boiled in a red cloud out of her, it all flowed back in again leaving her in a barely functional form. In fact, it was the healing that caused the most pain. An unbearable pain.

Marilyn could not halt her screams.

"That's odd. I didn't heal her that much." asked Josuke. Mercy was lost on him, the front of his pompadour had sagged and had to be messily pulled back and held in place with a butterfly hair and from Jodi.

"Might be me. If I can enhance a targets body than it stands to reason that it would enhance the Stand." said Jodi. A sadistic grin creeped in on the sides of her mouth. "Imagine how much more pain we could put her through with that?"

"No, I've had enough." he felt ashamed for showing such a bad example to his daughter. He breathed deeply and knelt down and fixed the broken mess on the floor enough to ease the pain "Now, do you know what we are going to do to you?"

"Fuck all!" croaked Marilyn, craning her neck at an angle it shouldn't be able to achieve. "I could hear you stupid talking even over my screams." Then she laughed. She laughed with warm iron tasting blood filling her mouth.

"I'm reconsidering." he cracked his knuckles. Some aura sparkled forth from Marilyn and two fists slammed her through the floor.

"Mr Higashikata," begun the Captain "according to your wife the corpse is in the storage bay."

"Well then, let's do this." said Jodi punching her palm.

"No, let me do this myself." and he dropped down fixing the hole behind him. The light faded away which probably wasn't the best idea on his part. Fire and light emerged from the darkness along with yelps of pain shining the way to Okuyasu's murderer. Superfast Jellyfish hovered above. "Thank you, Jodi."

The woman attempted to crawl away but she did not plead. She seemed to be digging her fingers into a crevice.

"Is that where you hid Kira?" asked Josuke.

"No, but if I escape, I can tell the boss all about that dumb cook I killed." Josuke tensed, his aura blazed around him. Her jacket was ripped and he noticed one of her arms was shorted than the other. There was a distinct cut where the arm got thinner. As if the middle of it was removed.

"Okuyasu got you good didn't he?" said Josuke, trying to dodge around his anger. The hand on Marilyn's shorter arm glenched tighly.

"It still hurts like hell." she said. "The veins and the nerves are all out of place and it took some tinkering to get it working again."

"I hope it hurts. I'm about to make you feel a lot worse if you don't tell me where that corpse is?"

"Want me to tell you how I killed him?" asked Marilyn, smirking. "I stored my carbon dioxide in a bottle and shoved it down his throat. It knocked him out and he was too fucking stupid to think to erase it with his hand! Then I removed all the carbon from his CO2 filled lungs and lit it with a match turning his insides out." She shrieked her laugh. "He went up like a Great Ball of Fire!"

"DORA!"

Marilyn drew herself into the foetus position. In truth, the pain from the fight was getting to her. Thankfully the punch landed next to her hand creating a hole in the plane's storage door. A vacuum tugged on her skin. Tears dripped onto her face.

"I won't kill you." said Josuke.

Superfast Jellyfish abruptly grabbed Josuke's arm to spin him around and see the ethereal silhouette of Diamond & Pearls picking up a barrel. Upon being seen, it launched it at him.

It was torn apart in a flurry of 'DORAs' letting the copious dust inside swarm past him.

"That was a pathetic attack. Are you trying to give me asthma?" he told Marilyn as he grabbed her by the jacket.

"Wasn't an attack. And it was soot, not dust." she said mockingly. She smelt the air slowly in a crooked nose "I'd have to say enough soot to fill up a human body."

Realising her trick, Josuke threw her to the side and saw the hole he made before, sucking the last speck of the soot down. Phasing through the the floor, Crazy Diamond still wasn't able to reach even a single speck. That's all he needed. A speck.

At the tail of the plane, reforming inside the cloud of soot was a rotting mass blue and brown mass. The hair, oh god it hadn't changed, the hair was still the same black and white stripes he remembers. Even in death it struck a deep chord in him. That man had tried to kill Okuyasu before. What looked like a grin appeared on the face of the evil ghoul, almost as if to say he did kill Okuyasu, after all.

* * *

 **So the corpse of Kira is free. Certainly interesting but what harm can a corpse do? And why does MTV want it? You'll just have to find out Next Time! On JoJo: Superfast Rebels!**

 **And sorry for the long wait. I promise to get more consistent.**

* * *

 **Diamond & Pearls**

 **Stand Master:** Marilyn Kennedy

 **Destructive Power:** D

 **Speed:** C

 **Range:** B (20m)

 **Durability:** C

 **Precision:** A

 **Developmental Potential:** C

 **Ability:** With it's needle fingers, the Stand is capable of manipulating of Carbon and how it is chemically bonded. Thus it can make any carbon-based molecule. The process is not permanent on living subjects hence it reverses if targets leave the Stand's range.


	7. JoJo's JoJo vs JoJo's JoJo: part 1

**How did you like that last fight? I thought it would be interesting to have a Stand user facing an average person. Partly inspired by the Tubular Bells fight in part 7. Anyway, this time I get to introduce the immortal himself!**

 **I am of course talking about Joseph Joestar!**

* * *

The Speedwagon Jet the Higashikata family hired was capable of reaching England from Japan in one day in a single tank! As such, there were no stops. The assassin, Marilyn Kennedy, chose to attack when they were passing over the English Channel as it meant a shorter swim time in case of a crash.

The reason this is important is the corpse of Yoshikage Kira had fallen into this very stretch of ocean, to be lost forever. The cadaver crashed against the surface of the Channel at terminal velocity resulting in a devastating splash, destroying the remains. It fell apart and consumed by the many small nibbles of a gathering fish swarm.

The swarm was made up of a common fish in the English Channel known as Petromyzon _marinus_ , commonly known as the Sea lamprey. It eats without teeth in its suction mouth that latches onto fish like a parasite.

Eyes, ears, fingers and the stray pieces of bone got sucked through those cirular mouths. As a lamprey attempted to swallow a loose yet surprisingly long nail on the left hand, the finger twitched.

Sensitive to motion, the lamprey backed away. With a primitive hunger-driven mind, it tried to swallow the nail again. It twitched forcefully again, lodging the nail into the lamprey's gullet. The wrist of Kira's hand tore apart dispersing the many minute bone fragments.

The fish tried to pry lose but red mist flowed from the mouth wound.

The last few tendons and nerves holding the retched hand in place snapped loose. With a powerful sploosh! The hand convulsed around the fish, digging all its fingers under its scales.

As it wriggled inside, the shape of an arrowhead stretched against the thin skin.

* * *

Not having any non-plastic bindings with them, the JoJo team instead tied Marilyn up in unconsciousness. A cell was being prepared for her at theor destination.

The special seats of the Speedwagon jet can be pulled out into beds each with their own blanket, suspension and noise cancelling headphones. Ritsuko was currently using all of these as she rested mentally from her fight. Her right hand was crisscrossed with scars. Before she drifted to sleep, she asked Josuke to leave her the scars to remember the moment.

"I didn't know mum was so badass." said Jodi, seating on the floor next to her.

"Neither did I." smiled Josuke, combing his hair back into the right shape.

"We just got attacked twice, without warning."

"Yes we did."

"Is that going to happen... more?"

Josuke stopped combing for a moment to look at her. "It hasn't for years. But it seems when the time comes, Stand users gather from all across the world to fight each other. I'm so out of practice I got knocked out at the start of both fights."

"Does that make you scared?" asked Jodi, starring worriedly at her mother. She saw her body before Josuke healed it. Ritsuko fought without a Stand and ended up mangled. Jodi could understand how her father felt now after her fight with Stevie.

"Yes it does." said Josuke ashamedly. Then, he pulled down the collar of his shirt revealing the five pointed purple star. "But what does this mean?"

Jodi smiled the most childish grin in years, revealing her own birthmark and reciting "It means we are the Joestars! And Joestars have the resolve to conquer all odds!"

"Amen."

Two stewards and pilots operated the plane. They had all worked together prior to this mission. Sadly one of the stewards perished, his remains found hanging off Marilyn and being used to create a rope.

The remaining stewardess, her eyes still red from mourning, gave the announcement they'd been waiting for.

"The Joestar estate is within sight. We shall be landing in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Burnt down in 1888 due to arson from the criminal known as Dio Brando, the Joestar estate held nothing except ash and the grave of a unknown dog. The deeds of the land had been sold to a local landlord by their owner Jonathan Joestar before he left for America then bought by his grandson Joseph Joestar in 1993 as a holiday home - or vacation home as he said. Though it may not be the same mansion, the new one was built by the finest antiquarian architects to replicate the Victorian style.

Not to say Joseph didn't request more modern changes. To list: motor chairs for the stairs, full insulation, a coffee machine per room, high-end security and a landing pad for his private jets.

At the present, the Legendary Multi-Millionaire was sitting is a wheelchair inside his bedroom and watching attentively at the landing pad eagerly waiting to see his son and granddaughter again. Mostly his granddaughter.

At the ripe old age of ninety-eight, his hair had gotten exceedingly thin. He would be bald if it wasn't for the sparse clumps or silvery wisps. He wore thick glasses over crusty eyes and was wrapped in thick winters clothes despite the coming summer heat. An IV tube snuck out the fold of his elbow.

With a shaking arm, but steady metal fingers, Joseph pulled off the glasses to inspect them. He crushed them beneath his fingers. "These aren't doing Shit!" He chucked the fragments across the floor.

A butler stormed into the room with a police baton. A symbol of a cross was stitched into her uniform.

"Mr Joestar! What's the problem? Has an enemy attacked?"

"Oh an enemy has already infiltrated." he said folding his hands.

"What!? Where are they sir?" the butler asked pressing their earpiece.

"I don't know where they are. But there weapon is right at my feet." he pointed at the crushed spectacles.

The butler breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion. "Please Mr Joestar, leave the screaming for real emergencies." They returned the baton to the sheath.

"This is an emergency." Joseph cried manly tears as he spoke. "How I am supposed to see my beautiful granddaughter's face without a good pair of glasses?"

"It's age sir, you just have to get used to it."

"Screw that. Get me new glasses."

The loud roar of wind rushed the windows. Joseph shivered and wrapped himself tighter.

"Could you please close the windows Stephanie?" asked Joseph, teeth chattering.

"That's the jet Mr Joestar. Your family has arrived." said Stephanie.

"This is why I need better glasses!"

* * *

Jodi insisted on carrying her own luggage. Or rather, insisted on letting her Stand carry it so she could show off. With it's four hands, she ended up taking everyone's.

"I can't wait to show her Superfast. She'll be so jealous." said Jodi.

"Now that's not very nice JoJo. Be kind to your... Step-cousin?" said Ritsuko.

"Step-Aunt technically. She's my step-sister." corrected Josuke.

"Is it a Step-sister if they are adopted?" asked Jodi.

"No idea. Having a sister sixteen years younger makes me understand Jotaro a bit." At this, Josuke looked down sadly. "Good old Jotaro." It's been seven years since his passing.

Ritsuko opened her mouth but Jodi cut her off. "Hey, dad?"

"Yes Jodi?"

"You can call me JoJo." she said.

"You're just saying that because I'm sad." said Josuke. Ritsuko tried to chime in again but Jodi was too quick.

"Yeah, but... it's been cool to hang out with you... recently. So... just, I don't know. Thought it might help." and she stormed off ahead before Josuke could apologise.

Ritsuko put her arm through his. "Don't worry about her. Your grieving and she doesn't know how to help which makes her upset. It's a cycle."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think seeing your dad might do you some good." and she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're right, he's the only person I know who can't seem to die."

Once inside, they were all greeted with food and drinks. A chandelier dangled in the central room with a large ornate staircase equipped with a motorised chair. Slowly moving down the stairs on said chair was an angry Joseph.

"I can't even see the damn stairs and I know this piece of shit chair is going too slow! Put it into **Silver Chair Overdrive!** " he bellowed at the top of his lungs with surprising youth. He slammed his fist on the arm of the chair expecting something to happen.

"The 'modifications' you tried to slip by me have of course been removed." said Stephanie.

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Joseph!" shouted Jodi as she jumped onto her granddad's lap.

Stephanie eyes's shot out her sockets and Joseph coughed blood.

"Ah, sweet Josephine, how nice to see again." he said weakly. "And oh my, haven't you grown?"

"M-M-Miss Higashikata!" said Stephanie.

The two women had a scuffle with Jodi trying to stay on and Stephanie trying to throw her off. Meanwhile, Joseph was close to unconsciousness, muttering "No, it's fine. Really. She's my Josephine." repeatedly.

Back on the bottom of the stairs, Ritsuko and Josuke were laughing their heads off with arms slung around each other's shoulders. All was well.

Eventually, when Jodi was firmly detached and Joseph patched up by Crazy Diamond, they gathered in the living room all with a cup of coffee in front of them. Except for Joseph, he got herbal tea, much to his dismay.

"So I'm sure you want to know why I called you out of the blue." began Joseph.

"We called you, remember?" said Josuke

Joseph blinked and looked over his shoulder at the fireplace. "Stephanie, is that true?"

"Yes Mr Joestar." she said placing her hand on the shoulder she was actually behind.

"You must be new here." asked Ritsuko "It's lovely to meet you though may I ask your name?"

"Of course." said Stephanie with a bow. "I am Stephanie Harrison. Member of the Order of Saint Bartholomew. Your father is a founder of the order so for compensation, I offered my services as butler."

"Sorry to interrupt" said Josuke "but can we focus on the reason we're here-"

"You don't call me for months and then blam! Life's in danger and you need a place to hide." said Joseph, accusingly pointing at Josuke. He aim was somehow right, despite the blindness. "I already know the reason you're here. But honestly, we can talk about all of that later. You just got here, relax. We have plenty of coffee I can't drink." He finished the sentence with a angry sip of tea.

To his surprise, it tasted like coffee. He didn't know who changed it put he wasn't going to pipe up and risk losing it to Stephanie. These times were desperate. Stephanie hadn't noticed, nor could she. Josuke and Jodi noticed.

"May I be excused Granddad?" asked Jodi.

"Of course my lovely." he took another caution sip. Delightful, he thought. "Oh, and why don't you go find Shizuka for me?"

"Okay." she said, smiling. And then, under her breath "That's just what I was thinking."

Stephanie put a cautious hand on her baton in case Jodi tried to upset Joseph's delicate health again. Unfortunately, it was not there.

As Jodi got into the hallway, she caught the sound of footsteps hitting the landing of the stairs. They were running away.

"Oh no you don't." and she leaped at the railing of the upper floor, summoning her Superfast Jellyfish beneath her. The Stand grabbed her by the feet to vault her into the air. She overshot the railing and had to use Superfast to cushion her body against the impact. "God... damnit."

A chuckle came from thin air as Jodi landed on the floor.

"Oh you think that's funny. Not a nice way to say hello, don't you think?" there was no response. The footsteps were running away now. "Sneaky little fox."

The hallways of the mansion were long and twisting. Doors led everywhere, the footsteps opened now of them. The carpet on the floor muffled the noise partially.

If she keeps running, thought Jodi, I'll be able to hear her but if she stops I'll catch up. I've got this in the bag. Nothing compares next to Stevie.

The wooden floor creaked loudly, in a continuous pit-pat of footsteps. For a couple of seconds they were gone. A couple of meters further a loud smack landed. Jodi was almost upon her.

Jodi felt something smooth under her foot and found herself looking at the ceiling. A thousand hard balls punched her back. She picked one up and felt the smooth metal surface. Though it was invisible, the cold touch was clearly there and she could see it pressing against her fingertips. Colour returned to reveal the metal bearings scattered around her.

"Come on." said the invisible voice "It was obvious I jumped over that trap."

"Shut up! What the hell was that for?" said Jodi. She could feel the bruises growing on her back. Her head throbbed.

"What was it for? To hurt you darling." said the invisible woman. Her voice was filled with malice. "You're a close-range power type, so this should be a safe enough distance from you."

There goes that surprise, thought Jodi. But the sensation coming from the woman was pure killer intent. What's wrong with her, thought Jodi.

"You got into one fight and you think you know everything? Good thing I held back. You must still be used to playing with rag dolls." said the voice as she laughed.

"Well, how about I repay the favour." said Jodi and unleashed Superfast in a violet fury.

"I'm three meters away. That isn't goin-" the Stand easily surpassed that distance and landed a blow with it's ape foot-fist into her gut, blasting her to the end of the halfway. Blood coughed out making her mouth partly visible.

"I underestimated the danger I'm in and you underestimated my range. Now we're even." As Jodi rose to her feet, she sent a wave of light through the ground. The metal bearings lit up like blue-pink Christmas lights, the carpet burning away under them caused them to sink into the floor. "Just so you know, at one meter I can throw a two ton car. At five, a four-hundred kilo motorbike. You think you're going easy on me?"

The invisible woman was breathing harder. The air felt heavier. She revealed herself. Shizuka Joestar was wearing a simple t-short and mini skirt. Her hair was a blue pixie cut. She hadn't changed much except she was an adult now. The glare was unusual. A look of hatred. An enemy Stand must be controlling her, thought Jodi. _**Stand users gather all across the world to fight each other**_ , echoed her father's words.

"I tripped you up and you sucker punch me in the gut?" yelled Shizuka. Thats sounded more like her.

"Get close to me again Shizuka, and I'll show you what it feels like to be a rag doll."

As Shizuka wiped away the blood on her mouth, it vanished. The end of the hallway she was smacked into turned to her left, the only escape route. She raised her hand.

"Achtung Baby!" Her aura flowed from her body unable to be contained. The ground disintegrated away in front of her rapidly, heading for Jodi.

The attack was quick and though Jodi dived to the walls, her arm and leg were still caught in the attack. Skin, muscle and bone disappeared painlessly.

"Come on, did you really just jump out the way? You know I can't attack with my power." gloated Shizuka. Yeah, though Jodi, can't attack directly. Just like the one controlling you.

The questions filling Jodi's mind where the specifics of the ability. Shizuka's personality hasn't changed much except for the whole killer instinct so the Stand might be causing minor changes in the brain instead a full of takeover. Is the enemy able to leave their victims to run without supervision? Is the user still close?

The chase resumed as Shizuka darted around the corner, her image fading to nothing. Jodi heard squeaking before she got around to find nothing. The right side was lined with more doors, the closest was ajar. She had gone on holiday to Joseph's other estates before and grew up a victim to Shizuka's antics. That door held a trap but considering an enemy was controlling her it was likely to be far worse than a simple bucket of paint.

Superfast Jellyfish led the way, opening the door. The sound of a metal container dropped and Superfast caught it. It was a bucket and the Stand swished the contents. Jodi felt the thick liquid. It wasn't water, that's for sure. Probably paint. Definitely paint.

Kablam!

Jodi was on the floor, a wet warm liquid ran down ran down her head. Blinding stars filled one side of her vision. Superfast was charging back. A object bounced off the ground as Shizuka's footsteps ran away. Superfast grabbed the baton.

"Did you hit me with a bat?" said Jodi as the stars in the struck eye faded leaving darkness. Was she blind? The same eye of her Stand had also gone, showing the inside of the nose and a bit of the brain. God! It was disgusting.

Squeaking wheels drove closer. "Stop!" and "DORA!" where yelled as the invisible trolley slammed through Superfast, as it barely caught hold. The trolley chinked like a thousand pottery vases. "This hallway is full of crap, isn't it?"

A whoosh of air rolled over her face. A large weight, and shoe prints, dropped on her head slamming her face first into stacks of brittle China plates.

"OoffAaagh!" was the sound Jodi made as her face was shredded by millions of tiny shards. The wet sensation of blood drenched her face, blinding her other eye. A cord slid down and tightened around her neck dragging her painfully onto her bruised back. Face torn, head bashed and back battered; Jodi almost felt like crying.

Almost.

"Thanks for the tip before." it was Shizuka's voice. She couldn't see, but it was. "You specified five meters when blabbing about your ability so I'll assume that's your max range."

A hard coarse rope was crushing Jodi's neck. It tightened whenever her or Superfast's hands got close to touching it. Josuke had mentioned a long-ranged one called Surface. Maybe it's like that.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't touch that rope. Your Stand could rip it like straw but I'll crush your neck before that happens.

Darkness, and more blood, was closing in on Jodi's blurry vision. She needed to do something. Superfast swung it's foot in the air, behind to where she thinks Shizuka is.

Spinning through the air was the outline of bucket, the paint flowing out of it. Blue-violet hues gushed all along the translucent liquid.

"Wait! Did you-?" said Shizuka as she looked at the invisible foot of Jodi's Stand. "She held onto the paint bucket!?" Thinking back to the burning bearings, Shizuka had a pretty good idea of what came next. She released the rope and braced for the explosion.

Even if it doesn't hurt, the noxious fumes will surely suffocate them.

Tunk! Tunk, tunk. The bucket rolled along the floor, the light inside faded away letting the bucket disappear to transparency, briefly showing the pool of paint pouring out.

Was that... a bluff? thought Shizuka.

Jodi tore the noose apart, gasping for air as if the rope still strangled her. Colour returned to her partly transparent face. Searching for the now gone bucket, she arched her eyebrows in frustration and confusion. That was supposed to go off, she thought.

"Oh I see." said Shizuka smugly. Anger gnawed at Jodi's stomach, the sound of the voice grated in her ears. "You power, it transfers energy but I wasn't sure how it did it. It's through some sort of light or electromagnetic radiation. My Atchung Baby's invisibility allows all of that light to pass through. You should be thankful it even highlights outlines."

That made sense. Enough sense it made Jodi sick someone else got it first. Superfast Jellyfish is **her** Stand. But, in the blistering torrent of hatred and betrayal, an idea came to Jodi. Rising to her feet, knees buckled in from asphyxiation, one arm across her belly and the other (with the missing hand) holding her head up in a thoughtful manner, Jodi "Josephine" Higashikata did not strike a menacing pose but her sheer determination made it one.

"You didn't know I had the bucket." Confidence flooded Jodi's system, numbing the pain in her everywhere. "You can't see the things you make invisible."

It was subtle, but Shizuka's eye twitched. "Hahaha. You think that will save you? I'm used to the darkness I create. Everywhere I go is my environment." The fake boast would've worked on anyone with a logical mind.

"Yeah, but your power hasn't changed since you were a baby. You have a baby's Stand." Now that cut deeper than any bat or faces full of China plates. And Jodi saw it.

* * *

A worrying amount of noise was making it's way into the living room from above.

"Do you think those two are okay?" asked Ritsuko.

"Yeah, of course they are." Joseph said waving his hand. An IV tube ran out of it, causing Josuke obvious discomfort.

"Could we, please, talk about why we came?" said Josuke, wanting to distract himself.

"MTV." said Joseph. He finished his coffee and placed the cup down forcefully.

Stephanie winced behind him. Ritsuko and Josuke's jaws dropped.

"H-How do you know?" said Josuke on the verge of yelling. Did he keep secrets from me, he thought, to protect me again?

"I'll get to that but I'm afraid this all started when Jotaro died." said Joseph, visibly uncomfortable. He could not see, though he could feel the faint vines of anger emanating from Josuke. Nonetheless, he persisted "Did you know that seven years ago, the world as we know it ended?"

This... this was not expected.

* * *

 **What, or who, could be controlling Shizuka? What does MTV have to do Pucci? Is it another goddamn villain somehow linked to Dio?**

 **Be prepared for this fights conclusion and my own version of 'Where the hell was Giorno in part 6?' next time.**

* * *

 **Achtung Baby**

 **Stand Master:** Shizuka Joestar

 **Destructive Power:** E

 **Speed:** E

 **Range:** B(40m)

 **Durability:** A

 **Precision:** D

 **Developmental Potential:** C

 **Ability:** The Stand power does not possess a physical manifestation. It is capable of rendering any object the user desires within range to become invisible. The user cannot see the objects they make invisible but can remember them perfectly to dismiss their invisibility at will. The transparency is complete and works on all wavelengths on the electromagnetic spectrum from Radio waves to Gamma radiation.


	8. JoJo's JoJo vs JoJo's JoJo: part 2

**So, this took me a while. Chinese New Year is a busy time of year. But hey, here it is.**

 **SPOILER WARNING: I already gave one but this chapter will give away the entire of part 6's ending.**

* * *

The two warrior's stood still. Smoke from searing metal bearings wafted through the hallway filing the air with the smell of charred wood.

Shizuka was unharmed while Jodi was battered all over. An eye, an arm and a foot had all been turned invisible making her injuries appear worse. She threw something from the invisible hand to the visible one barely catching due to the malfunctioning eye.

"Even if the objects you make transparent can't absorb my Microwaves, my body still can." said Jodi as the silhouette of a stick formed in the light bursting from her arm. Superfast Jellyfish formed around her and filled her with power.

"You picked up the baton I used on you earlier?" said Shizuka. Seeing that Stand's strength before, she would hate to see it powered up further. If I can just get her arm with Achtung Baby before Jodi charges fully, she thought, her attack will be useless. Her body flared a purple aura.

Jodi nimbly crouched to the floor and swung the baton, spinning it through the air. It whizzed and whirled turning a simple whoosh of air into a blast of wind as it spun faster than helicopter blades. Landing into the wall, the baton shredded it apart, showering wood chip in the air. It missed Shizuka completely.

Shizuka smiled and launched her attack."Achtung Baby!" she yelled as the floor was blasted apart, revealing the dining rooms and kitchen beneath, hitting Jodi. Toes to torso, her body faded away. Sun burnt blisters grew on the arm. _Crap_ , she thought, _I'm running out of body to charge!_

She tried to stand up but fell, smashing her tailbone hard against the floor. "Shit." she said and tried again only to fall. Her body felt fine excluding the agonizing pain. What was getting her?

"You're balance is gone." said Shizuka. "Ever tried balancing on one foot with your eyes closed? It's much harder than with open eyes. That's because we became so over reliant on our sense of sight that we now require to perform tasks that shouldn't need it at all. Sight is an arrogant sense. With one blinded eye and your legs made invisible, you now lack depth perception and body awareness. Catch me now." And she stuck out her tongue.

Still got my arms, thought Jodi as it was becoming too hard to speak. Nonetheless, she croaked what she could "I know a Stand user is controlling you right now. I'll free you." She leaned on the wall to slowly push herself back up.

"Huh? You're going to free me? I'm in perfect control of my actions." spat out Shizuka.

Was she was aware of being controlled? She still seemed annoyed, prone to fits of anger. Everytime Jodi stayed at Joseph's mansions, Shizuka would mess with her and taunt her for lacking Stand powers. Whenever Jodi did it to her, Shizuka became incredibly defensive. A sore loser.

"If you're so in control," said Jodi, wobbling to her feet using Superfast Jellyfish as a crutch "then why am I still standing?"

An eyebrow twitched. "Oh, you want me to kick you off your feet?" She said firing another invisibility blast at Jodi. It scraped by, taking the whole of Jodi's last visible arm. "Soon I'll have your whole body. When you lose your last eye, you'll be blinded by my power."

Jodi tripped to the floor again. Part of her head, neck and one arm where left. Shizuka was already exploiting her Stand's advantage in the situation, Jodi needed to exploit hers. Shizuka can't see what she makes invisible.

"That all you got? I'm tripping over my ass and you still can't get all of me." said Jodi.

"Oh I'll get you, you little sucker." said Shizuka. Instead of firing another attack, she rendered herself invisible. "Walking blind, ain't a problem for me."

Danger flaring in her head, Jodi jumped to her feet. Where the floor wasn't gone, she saw the carpet. Damn, she thought, with that she can still muffle her footsteps. Then she looked down and nausea filled her head. She fell on the wall to stop going down.

"Warning, motion sickness may occur due to prolonged invisibility." came Shizuka's voice.

Two strides, two long steps or four normal ones was all it took to get to the carpet. Get to that, Jodi can set it on fire and fill the air with smoke. Her knees buckled, the floor creaked somewhere away from her.

Two strides, one jump.

"DORARA!" cried Jodi and Superfast in unison, shattering the floor in a great leap. The woodchip in the air vanished, along with the windows and walls behind. Radiant light poured into the mansion corridor creating an odd mix of shadows from the rapidly dissolving walls.

Jodi landed on the carpet, grabbed up the fibers with a hand she could not see and flooded them with blue-violet that surpassed the intensity of the sun.

"Predictable."

All sight of the floor was ripped from her eyes showing more of the kitchen with it's sinks and stoves before the world went dark. A low, guttural laugh built up into a full wail of mocking victory.

"You've been trying to fog up the air since the bucket. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" said Shizuka. Speaking should be a danger for her, but the more she spoke, the less Jodi was sure of her position. Was she throwing her voice like a ventriloquist? "Normally I'd revert the body to normal and leave the eyes so I can beat you senseless. But I can't be taking that risk, can I?"

"I promise, by my duty as a Joestar, I will save you." said Jodi.

"Goddammit, stop with the saving me line. And besides, you're not a real Joestar, I am." she said, the sound of metal unsheathing echoed in the air.

Is that a knife, thought Jodi. What do I have? Blindness, that's for sure. But I need something to charge but at any moment she might return part of my body to visible, just a small part.

The room was silent except for Jodi's struggled breaths. Her heart thumped too loudly in her head and Shizuka was too used to walking silently so there was no chance of hearing her sneak up. Superfast Jellyfish isn't exactly fast. It takes too long to punch and too long to charge, Shizuka would see an attack from a mile away.

What was left?

Jodi held her breath and remembered the last thing she saw. She crawled away to where she thought the wall was on her hands and knees.

"Look at the little baby." said Shizuka. Her voice seemed closer.

"I've already seen you. Kinda glad I can't anymore." said Jodi. Her hand felt the floor change from carpet to wood. She was almost in position.

"Ha,ha. So funny."

"No, you wanna hear what's funny?" asked Jodi. Her hand felt the painted wall and rejoiced. She pressed herself against it. "You're acting like the last person who was adopted by the Joestars. DIO!"

Searing pain filled Jodi's gut, her insides burned from the agony. A metal shaft was planted in her abdomen. Blood gushed down the wood. Instinctively she tried to hold it shut, keep the blood in, but the slightest touch moved the blade and twinged her intestines with pain. She wanted to fix it with Superfast but remembered she couldn't.

"Call me DIO again and I'll kick the dagger through your gut and into your spine!" shouted Shizuka, all voice throwing gone. Her body was in front. "I'm a real JOESTAR and I won't let a prissy son of a bitch like you insult me!"

Jodi felt the warm, damp air caress her skin, providing the smallest relief for the numbing pain slowly bleeding her out. But even more satisfying, were the shocked gasps from Shizuka.

"What the hell?" To Shizuka, who could still see, the corridor was filling with mist. She had let Jodi's face and parts of torso be visible to make stabbing her easier but even that was becoming harder to see. The spreading volume of mist geysered out a transparent hole in the floor, back where Jodi had leaped out the way. "You...but...how?" was all she could muster. The growing fog was held in by the walls, visible or not.

"What's underneath us?" said Jodi. It was rhetoric, a statement, the realisation of which befuddled Shizuka who felt the growing checkmate around her like a noose around the neck.

"The kitchen!" said Shizuka. Of course, Jodi used the water in the sinks to generate mist. The trap was clever, but not a checkmate yet. Jodi was being clouded by the mist. "Achtung Baby!" As her aura flared, the fog surrounding her grew thinner until it was gone.

Shizuka expected Jodi to have crawled away in the distraction but as the fog faded in a growing radius around her, the poor bleeding girl was still there. Slumped against a wall and hands made visible painted red.

"What exactly was that distraction supposed to achieve?"

"Huff… well-ahh!" Jodi sat up, pushing through the pain. A numbness was spreading across her chest and finger tips. "Damn… wasn't expecting the knife. But, that's all… it was. A distraction."

The hell is she talking about, thought Shizuka.

"Ook ook." Crouched at her feet, without eyes arms or legs that were nevertheless there, was the fish-headed ape that was Jodi's Stand. Tassels of the carpet filled its hands. The carpet Shizuka was standing on.

Her world got flipped upside down concussing her, the rest of her body folded down, all her weight on her neck.

"Ooh, I heard that for sure." said Jodi. She coughed and blood filled her mouth. She felt Superfast's hands work they way up Shizuka's body to her throat. "Now I could knock you out with a little heat exhaustion but I don't kno-"

Sight returned, blurring her vision as if she stepped out a dark cave. Shizuka was in front of her, arms crossed in an X. She was trying to gurgle to her. The Stand's grip loosened.

"I surrender, give up. You win." spurted out Shizuka.

"Er… thank you?" said Jodi. She didn't know what came next. The room around them gradually filled back in, revealing all the damage: holes in walls, a snapped baton, shattered china and a stray rope. "But how do I know you're not still being controlled? Where's the real enemy?" As she said it, she winced in agony. A dagger in her gut and she has a second person to fight?

"I'm not being controlled. This was a test. Joseph told me to." gurgled Shizuka, the grip on her neck tightening again.

"Okay, that's just stupid. You clearly can't tell me the truth." and she heated up Shizuka's head. Her poor step-aunt screamed but it was what she needed. She'll forgive me later, thought Jodi.

"Hey! Like a Surgeon. Cuttin' for the very first tiiime."

Lighting up inside Shizuka's pocket was the rectangular shape of a phone. She was pointing at it.

"Like a suur-uh-uh-gen, organ transplants, are my line." Superfast picked it out with it's foot ("Better give me all your gause nurse") and handed it to Jodi.

"This patients fadin-*click*-ing phones! Can't ever hear when they finally working. What? It's on? Hello my precious Shizuka, having fun with Josephine?" said the voice of Joseph.

"Er, hello Grandad." said Jodi. Shizuka was gurgling at her.

"Josephine? Why are you picking up?"

"She started attacking me out of nowhere. Shoved a goddamn knife in my stomach. I think she might be possessed by a Stand user." The wound was sealing with a bit of heat from her Stand. Blood dried into black crust on her hands and shirt.

There was a pause from Joseph's end.

"Hello?" asked Jodi. She could hear aggressive shouting with the voices of her parents.

"Could you please put your aunt on the phone?" said Joseph. Jodi put the speaker on instead. "Shizuka, how are you doing?"

"Aimdoogingahrrggg." she drooled out.

"When I said 'Test Jodi' I didn't mean impale her with the mantelpieces."

"Buujoukeizere."

"I know Josuke is here but that isn't an excuse for violence."

"It kinda is." interjected Jodi. "Wait. You asked her to attack me for a test?"

"Eeeasss" said Shizuka. Her throat was let go. "Eggh… Jodi, it's not a big deal. We Joestars are known for facing life or death situations."

"I could have bled out."

"You are focusing way too much on the knife." Shizuka put her hands behind her head.

"Then how about the tripping, lacerations, possible concussion and the actual fucking noose you wrapped around my neck." Saying all this made Jodi suddenly realise how much pain she was currently in. Bruised, beaten and impaled, her mind lost control of her body, eyelids turned to lead and she slumped to the ground.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Josuke had walked up to heal them and fix as much of the interior as he could. Not all of it changed back normally.

"I'm sorry for going so far." said Shizuka, head down.

Josuke was carrying his daughter's snoring body on his back. His eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"It's not that." said Josuke.

"Then what is it?"

"Oh you know." He stopped and glared at her. "Made in Heaven."

* * *

Ten minutes earlier…

"W-What do you mean the world ended? We're all still here, right?" said Josuke, dumbfounded.

"That's what most people think. It's what I thought but apparently it isn't true." Behind Joseph, Stephanie pulled out a folder and placed it on the coffee table before Josuke and Ritsuko.

Pulling out the contents, there were pictures of a number of people Josuke recognised: Jotaro, his daughter Jolyne and the golden-haired man he met once known as Giorno Giovanna. Other faces he didn't recognise: a young blond-haired boy in a baseball outfit, a man wearing a buffalo hat and a black man dressed as a priest.

In the back was a CD labeled 'Emporio's witness statement'. Stephanie placed a laptop on the table and opened the disc compartment.

* * *

"Please state your name." said an adult voice.

"Emporio Alniño." said a much younger one.

"Could you please tell us your side of the story."

"I've told it so many times. Do you still not believe me?"

"We do but we need it clearly for recording this time. Okay? One more time."

"Alright, one more… Where should I start?"

"Usual place."

"A-Alright… one more time." There was the sound of a deep breath. "There was the whole, er, flying shuttle in the air. His body started glowing and the next thing I knew the whole gang was on the ground and it was day time. That's when, you know, his power started. The rain stopped and started. Our clothes got drenched and dried in seconds. I… already explained that too much… When the fight started, Enrico Pucci was running circles around us, a blur of speed, with his time acceleration affecting only him and inanimate objects. We… were able to get away for a time, me using my ghost gun and Ermes using Kiss. As Pucci got faster though, he started catching up… He… killed… everyone.

"Jotaro got his face cut in half, Anasui got stabbed in his heart, Ermes and Jolyne both got their arms cut off. Then it was just me… alone.

"I swam away as fast as I could but the ocean disappeared. It was just me and the fishes. My clothes rotted away and even the planet left. I was alone in space with every creature you could think of.

"Then there was light.

"Suddenly, I was standing back in Green Dolphin prison because Pucci reset the universe… I didn't know it in the moment. But he soon came along to chase me. To kill me. One of his eyes was cut.

"I ran to my ghost room to hide but he followed, not like I could outrun him. But, that's when I remembered the disc in my pocket. Weather Report's Stand disc. Pucci slammed it in my face and I gained the Stand ability.

"It's power increased the oxygen concentration of the air which, due to Pucci's own ability, instantly disabled him. I was able to kill the bastard resetting the universe one last time.

"I thought everything would be fine. I quickly met alternate versions of the gang and for a few days I was relaxed. And happy.

"Until Giorno arrived. The last Joestar. He was able to track me down because we 'Shared the life energy of a universe'. After I told him my story, we travelled to meet this universes version of Pucci. He was a normal priest without any Stand powers at all. However, Giorno did something to his Stand. It's, skin? Yeah, skin. It's skin peeled off and it transformed and when it grabbed the new Pucci, it all turned back.

"He undid two entire universes. I thought resetting one was bad but unresetting? Where the hell did they get Stand's like this?

"The last thing he told me was 'I cannot be there to assist you. You must defeat Pucci yourself.'

"I was back at Cape Canaveral with Jolyne, Jotaro and everyone. They were all alone again. As soon as I realised what was happening, I got Weather Report's disc ready. When he arrive, I shoved it my head, creating the area of pure oxygen around myself. Unfortunately, he wasn't trapped in my ghost room like last time. The fight immediately started going south.

"I wanted to keep the gang safe around me but it didn't work. I had to pull the disc out my head to stop myself from poisoning us. Pucci didn't hesitate for the kill.

"Anasui yelled "Stay near me! My Stand will protect you." but knowing what would already happen I told them Pucci would use our bodies to stab Anasui ourselves. They all had a second to react and before I knew it, Pucci was screaming on the floor next to me, one of his hands broken.

"Jotaro collapse, his face split in half. Without me even knowing, he protected me in Time Stop. If I hadn't yelled, Anasui would've protected him with Diver Down. I let Jolyne dad die.

"I felt like crying but Jolyne jumped past me, Stone Free kicking wildly at the vulnerable Pucci but even with his broken hand he was too fast.

"Then before my very eyes, the legs of Stone Free multiplied. I thought it was from speed but looking at Jolyne I saw that no, she was really growing more legs! Stickers were covering it. It was Kiss.

"Pucci was rapidly getting overwhelmed as Ermes slapped more and more stickers on to Joylne's right leg. Her single foot was becoming an entire army. They dissolved into strings that looped and wrapped around Pucci. Even with all of Made in Heaven's speed, he couldn't get out.

""No! You can't do this. I can fix the universe! I can bring Peace to Humanity!" he shouted, pleaded at us. And it seemed to come straight from my mind as Jolyne said "Don't you understand? You lost to 'Fate'. Walking the path of 'Justice' is true 'Fate'!"

"Jolyne ripped of all the stickers at once, pulling all the strings from a thousand of her legs together, tearing into Pucci's flesh as he screamed in agony, tied to death by his own Fate.

"Understandably, Jolyne's leg exploded from all the copies merging together at once but Anasui was quick enough to insert his Stand and take the wound for himself. After that, it was finally over. We mourned our dead and the Speedwagon Foundation got in contact. You know the rest."

There was the sound of water being drunk.

* * *

The computer created static. The recording was over. The group all sat in silence. Josuke was more confused than anything else. He had to listen a few more times, which he did. Jodi listened to when she woke. Shizuka and Joseph endured the anguish of sitting in silence, knowing how many years they had kept it all secret.

"So the global earthquakes of 2011 was just this Stand?" asked Jodi.

"Yes." said Joseph.

"And you lied about Jotaro's cause and time of death so we couldn't put the two together?"

"Yes."

"I forgive you." said Josuke. Ritsuko gasped. "What's wrong honey? Thought I would flip out? So did I. But I have more important things to worry about now. Like you and Jodi."

Jodi punched his shoulder and Joseph shed a tear down his tired eyelids.

"So," began Ritsuko "what about MTV? What have they got to do with this situation?"

Joseph took a long breath on this one, thinking before he spoke. "MTV is a group interested in creating powerful Stand users. As a result Pucci with his god-like transformation grabbed their attention. As did Kira unlocking Bite the Dust. You will also remember the Italian man mentioned in the recording. Your friend Koichi met him years back."

"Koichi was in on it- you know what it doesn't matter." said Josuke "Who is Giorno Giovanna?"

"A Joestar like us." said Shizuka "The son of Dio. Or Jonathan. It's confusing."

"Regardless," said Joseph "Giorno is a man who also evolved his Stand to god-like ability by turning it into a Requiem Stand. We don't understand them too much but understand that the Stand arrow he possessed was different from the ones we encountered back in Morioh."

"I'm assuming MTV is after that arrow." said Josuke.

"Yes, but he gave it to us." said Joseph.

"Wait! That mean we can use it!" said Jodi, jumping to her feet. "We can use it to get back for Oku-"

"No!" shouted Joseph. He slammed his metallic hand on the table, sending faint discharges of yellow and purple through it. "The last thing Giorno Giovanna told us before giving us the arrow was not to use it. The power he gained was great but according to him it was temporary. And everytime he did, his Stand grew more sentient and obeyed him less. He doesn't keep in contact much but what he does tell us is that he is ill. He has rock growing in his body because he overused the arrow."

Stephanie checked Joseph's IV and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Remember Jodi and Josuke, you both came here for safety but you're fighting for me now. You're fighting for the innocents who will die because of MTV's greed. Everything that let Pucci ascend is destroyed, Giorno's Stand arrow is hidden but Yoshikage Kira's corpse was lost in the ocean. Don't be so naive to think it's sunk. You need to find his body."

Joseph was rolled away in his chair leaving Ritsuko and the three remaining JoJo's to ponder on their next move.

I will find that body on my pride as a Joestar, thought Shizuka.

What can I do to protect my daughter, thought Ritsuko.

I will avenge you Okuyasu, thought Josuke.

I wonder what that arrow does, thought Jodi.

* * *

Sitting peacefully and enjoying the beauty of the green river Thames, Midge de Backer was painting the scene before him. The sun was out and blasting his face with warm, cosy light. Fishermen in front were reading the newspaper as they left their lines hanging over the side. When the wind washed over his face, Midge smelt it down to the bottom of his lungs. He turned his canvas to the side to let the wind drag the wet paint, adding it's touch of nature to the art.

What a beautiful day.

Under the water, sick and engorged, a lamprey swam up the river looking for food. A tingling in it's brain told it not to go for the worms with the shiny objects running through them. But the disembodied hand, hiding under the lamprey's scales, told it otherwise.

Something beyond the banks of the river, the hand told the lamprey, is a being of potential.

* * *

 **Well my viewers I hope you enjoyed the latest Chapter in the Superfast Rebels series. The JoJo's are together, the pieces are set, I've finally explained my version of how they survived Made In Heaven so it's time for the story to begin! Not that it hadn't already started... but you get my point.**

 **That was a little exposition heavy so sorry for that but if I took any longer this chapter would've never come out.**


	9. Born to be Wild

**Something a little different this time. I'm sure you are all wondering what shenanigans Kira's hand has gotten up to so I can only hope you like.**

* * *

Midge de Backer, his white shirt covered in paint, had completed the first few layers of his painting. The backdrop of the city, including Big Ben despite the scaffolds currently wrapping it and the beautiful River Thames. Now he could focus on adding the streets before him with the fishermen and the London Planes dotting the paths.

"Yes!" shouted one of the fisherman, grabbing his rod "Caught one of the buggers." The fishing rod squealed as the fish was reeled in. It bent, curved down with the weight. Sweat and pain wracked the fisherman's face.

"You can do it fam." said one of his friends. More stood up and gathered around.

The rod hit the end of it's line and yanked against the River Thames' railing. Three fishermen grabbed hold of it to drag it down. The rod creaked, bent into a U-shape, on the verge of snapping. A crowd was gathering around, even Midge had approached to watch as too many people were in the way for him to finish his painting.

The crowd cheered, the water rushed as the fish was splashing and writhing at the surface.

With a final scream, a sploosh and a crack, the fish flew into the air and landed on the pavement, flopping helplessly. The rod had snapped.

There was a round of applause as the crowd dispersed. Midge stayed to get a better look of the fish. It was long like a snake or an eel but with the middle swelling madly. Blood and a fishing line poured out the mouth.

"Now that's a massive fucking lamprey." said one of the fishermen. He grabbed the line and pulled it out but was met with quite the effort.

As Midge watched, he pulled out a small notepad and started drawing the scene from the fishermen's strong, hairy arms to the glimmering pool of blood beneath the Lamprey's maw. Trying to capture the fishes grotesque shape, he was glancing up and down, nodding his head to find every detail. He especially wanted to draw the disgusting swelling in the middle.

But it was gone.

He did a double-take, stared at the fish. _Was I imagining the swelling?_ He walked over and inspected the fish himself, every angle and side, certain it was not a trick of the eye.

"Can I help ya mate?" said the fisherman, having pulled out the line and watching this random stranger come up to his fish.

Midge flicked his notepad in his face. "Drawing. If you don't mind."

"D'you mind pissing off?" said the fisherman.

"No," said Midge, "not at all." He flicked his notepad shut. A wasted page.

He no longer felt like painting any longer so he packed away his canvas and brushes. _Another wasted painting,_ he thought, _two in one day why not._ However, whilst packing his supplies neatly into his rucksack, Midge felt a strange tightness on his ankle. Looking down, there was a clear bulge under his trousers. Pulling them up, clenched just above his barefoot sandals, was a mummified hand.

Fortunately, Midge had seen enough fringe art galleries and drama 'performances' to not be shocked. The twitching, on the other hand, starled him.

He squealed and tumbled to the ground, attracting the glances of a dozen people he didn't know. Even the fishermen. Although they already found him odd so it made little difference. Dragging his foot to his chest, Midge hid the corpse part from sight. It may have made him look even stranger but better than being found with someone's dead hand.

 _How did a hand attached itself to me? First the fish and now this. Maybe I'm hallucinating._

He did not like this line of thought. Midge hated to doubt himself.

From his bag he took a paintbrush and pried the fingers off his ankle. The hand limply dropped to the pavement with a clack. It sounded more like stone had dropped but the hand looked squishy.

Using a second paintbrush, Midge put his chopstick skills to good use and packed the hand away into his bag. A rush of warmth filled his cheeks. Something about the situation excited him. A secret hand he can take home and paint. Now that won't be a wasted painting.

Born on 1st January 1992, Midge de Backer had always been described as an odd, creative but shy boy. Growing up he had few friends, often by his own eccentricities.

As he walked through the West End, the buildings hung massive posters for 'Wicked' and 'Hamilton'. Shows he loved but could not afford to see. His incompetence wracked his brain everyday.

"Hey, is that you Midgey?" A firm but soft grip pulled Midge around so he faced a man in full grey suit with crimson tie. His hair was short, hard-angled and simple unlike like Midge's shoulder length green-tinted shrub.

"Oh… it's you, Stephen." said Midge.

Born a month after on 2nd February 1992, Stephen Wolfe followed Midge through primary to secondary school and acted as the second obstruction to Midge having a chance at friends. University was his only breath of fresh air. _We're both adults now,_ thought Midge, _he can't be that bad._

Regardless, the feeling and memories to not leave the back of the mind.

"Hey, don't go cold on me Midgey." said Stephen, "What have you been up to? Still chasing after your art dreams?" And he gave a deep laugh.

"Er… yeah, I'm getting there. How about you?" Midge was praying for a moment to get out. The condescension was still there but he didn't seem too bad.

"Hey hey, I was just popping out for a quick bite. Care to join me for tea?" said Stephen.

"Sure…" Curses.

Nearby was a Pret a Manger were they both able to find some space. Stephen looked Midge up and down and said "How about I pay for both of us?". Despite the insult, Midge couldn't really decline or he would've messed his budget up. Stephen got a sandwich, Midge a pot of noodles

When they sat, Midge dropped his rucksack with a clunk. Stephen placed his briefcase with a tap.

"Hey, I just thought, you never asked me how I was doing." said Stephen and before Midge could interject "What? Do you not care about on old childhood friend?"

 _Friend?_ Midge's mind fired up. Was Stephen acting stupid or really that dumb? Midge put his vote on Stephen being really that dumb.

"Sorry, got distracted there. That's a nice suit. Guessing you're high up somewhere?" said Midge, putting on his best smile.

He hesitated, taken aback by the sudden openness but Stephen explained "Hey, yeah. This fancy suit for some interviews I got later."

"You unemployed?"

"What? Hell no. Just between jobs. I'm applying for a higher pay as I've found my old work environment too stale."

"What do you do then?" asked Midge, thinking back to all the times Stephen promised to be the greatest footballer. Dreams don't come true that easily. He knew that well.

"I work for the Sun." said Stephen.

"Ah, money ain't the only reason you're leaving."

"Nope." he said squeezing his eyes. "A week again when I was walking home, a bloody scouser started swearing at me like mad. I'm not the one who fucked with Hillsborough!"

"Still, not exactly the most reputable news source in the world." said Midge.

"Hey, come on man, it's not my fault. I just to do some smaller articles."

"Can't imagine any would be very informative."

The heat was growing in the moments of silence. The background chatter only emphasized their differences more.

"I have to go the bathroom" said Midge. "Could you look after my bag?"

"Sure…" said Stephen and he was left sitting in the corner eating his lettuce, chicken and mayonnaise sandwich. He prefers cheese.

 _What is wrong with that guy?_ Stephen had always tried to include the shy Midge but got aloofness everytime. Sure he would make his jokes every now and then but he told Midge they were just banter.

Seeing what he was wearing, it was obvious to Stephen that MIdge was struggling career-wise. _What did the idiot expect going with an art degree?_

Rustle.

Stephen stopped mid-bite, dropping chicken which splattered on the floor. "Shit." he said, bending down to clean his mess. He saw Midge's bag under the table, a stuffed brown sack with a dozen trinkets protruding outward.

One of them moved.

His nerves were strong so he did not jump, but even that does not stop the deep, primal fear of the unknown. The mystery drove his mind, wanting to rip that bag and spill Midge's secrets out for everyone to see. The looks of the world admonishing him made Stephen gleeful. If only weed could make you feel this good!

He reached over and the thing, the creature, reached back. A cat or dog would be common, expected, and trapping one in a junk-filled sac is atrocious. But the creature looked more like a slithering pack of worms. A snake? Some variety of lizard?

Slowly unzipping the bag, his heart hammered, stomach lifted. And the answer is…

 **In the Bathroom**

Seeing his reflection, Midge saw his cheeks were red. Two large pepperoni's of blush stained his face. _The land is beautiful_ , he thought, _people are not._ He dreamed back to his ideal painting, a massive expanse of a packed city, plagued by plants and without people.

'Technology Surrendered'.

The title was firmly rooted in the back of his mind.

The reason he stayed in London is it's the best chance of success for any artist. Art, writing, drama, film, whatever it be, the capital is the place to be.

The city, however, did not feel as thought it was built for people. Dominating blocks gazing down upon the walking ants on the streets. Each 'Outstanding' piece of architecture puffed out, trapping pavements between construct and road. Concentrated paths of pollution.

The city encased him in a jar of smoke. The air will kill him, he knew it. Nothing left but a mummy, rotting to pieces.

Maybe that's what enticed him so much about the hand.

The dead hand, in his bag, that he left with a man he did not trust.

He quickly splashed his face to cool it down, a personal belief that it would wash the red out his cheeks.

Leaving them to dry naturally, he paced out the bathroom, awkwardly performing the polite dance of not wanting to touch anyone walking past and found Stephen staring out the window. Midge's bag underneath looked untouched. His pot of noodles had been. The table had been cleared.

"Where is my food?" asked Midge.

Stephen shook, as if woken from a daydream. "Hey Midge. You took a while."

"Er… no I didn't. I was a minute or two."

"Really? Time slows." He glanced out the window again, slipping back into his daydream. His breath was forceful. "What did say?"

"Er… I asked where my noodles were."

"Oh…" he looked down, thinking, digging for an answer. "I thought you finished, so I binned it with mine."

"Fine…" said Midge. He picked up his bag, it was closed. Stephen sat, unknowing. "I gotta go now." He wanted to find out what the hand was before he went home.

"Hey, yeah, same." said Stephen.

The two walked out the Pret a Manger. Across the road, in front of the Victoria Palace Theatre a line was building up for _Hamilton._

"Which way you heading?" asked Stephen

"Newington." said Midge.

"Oh, guess we're going the same way." Midge cringed inside.

A stranger bumped shoulders with Stephen.

"Sorry mate-" they tried to say but were met with a growling, golden-eye man in a tight suit. Muscles were bulging out, straining the buttons. A deep, primal knowledge awoke in the stranger who ran. Ran as far as their feet could take them.

They walked together up Victoria Street, towering constructs of brick and glass hung over the pavements, supported by pillars on the edge of the roads. The sun was setting so the sky was filled with its usual orange tinged darkness, the stars hid by human progress.

"Why the fuck is there another one?" growled Stephen. Midge saw he was pointing at a Pret a Manger. He also noted the sweaty worn look and sunken eyes on Stephen. His breath was getting heavier, his back arched.

"Er… you see, there's actually three of them up Victoria Street." said Midge, not that his acquaintance listened. "I think it's a little excessive as well but not as bad as all the Starbucks popping up.

"Could use a coffee… and a burger. Maybe an entire roast." said Stephen drooling. He didn't look normal anymore. He undid his tie and top two buttons showing off a bruised neck.

Midge stared for a while although Stephen never noticed. The bruise was large, covering the entirety of his Adam's apple. It bobbed up and down as Stephen swallowed saliva back in. When the lights of cars passed over it, Midge noticed it was swelling out horrifically. The skin was dry and rough like sandstone and moving in ways an Adam's apple alone couldn't explain.

In fact, as they walked into the shining moonlight, the bruise sort of looked like-

"Oi oi! 'Ello there Stephen. That your bird you got with ya?" said a voice emerging from down Wilcox Place. It came from a group of three men, all dressed in dark greys, blues and blacks.

Midge expected a bombastic reply back from Stephen, assuming the men to be friend's of his but the hungry man gazed blankly ahead.

"What the hell's gotten into ya fam?" said the same voice as before, coming from a man dressed in thick black clothing, holding a cheap nokia phone. All of it easily disposed. He pulled violently on Stephen's suit. "Stop being a fucking mong and show give me my money."

"I don't think it's a good idea to-" started Midge.

"Shut your gob ya little slag." shouted one of the other two who had circled around Midge and came threateningly close.

One of them, eyes peering through a tightly wrapped head started laughing. "I think 'is bird is a bloody man. Stephen's become a little faggot."

"Ah, 'e's a faggot."

They laughed. Midge watched as Stephen was hanging limply from the thugs hands, his legs buckling under him. He was the last person Midge wanted to be with and he wasn't even conscious.

"So? Where is it?" asked the black-clad thug again.

Stephen, spit glistening down his chin, smiled and said "I'm not telling a druggie like you.

"Better than being an 'omeless druggie like you."

His smile faded. The grip around his neck tensed.

 _I need my phone,_ thought Midge. He yanks his bag off, going for the zip. And misses. "What? But I always put the zip on the left side." It was as if someone else opened it.

The air cracks and the thug goes flying.

The deafening noise was followed by blistering silence, ended by the shattering of a window.

Turning, they saw Stephen with a fist covered in blood. Beyond him was a squashed red-black paste lodged in the torn reminds of a store window. The paste dropped a phone.

Stephen looked with golden eyes at Midge and the two thugs behind him. The hand-shaped bruise squirmed down his neck, through the sleeve of his sleeve and into his own hand, merging with it.

"No… is that the mummy hand?" said Midge. _What the hell is it doing to Stephen? What the bloody hell is it at all?_

Before any of these questions could be answered, the two remaining thugs pulled out knifes and charged screaming profanity.

"You bloody fucking wanker!" was the last words he said. He aimed the knife for Stephen's gut but the attack was not blocked. Stephen nonchalantly swiped with his left hand and the second thugs throat was gone. Blood smeared his face and a crooked grin bared sharp teeth.

The third one, coming from the side, stabbed at Stephen's neck. The blade halted, bent out of shape.

"Come on." said the deep, gravel-filled voice of Stephen. "You can do better than this." He flicked his hand and the thug howled in pain.

"Aaaagh! Something's crawling up me arm- aaagh!" the knife, hand and arm all twisted outward in all the wrong ways. Blood wrung out like a towel.

"I don't know what's happened to me," said Stephen "but ever since that dead hand in your bag wriggled into me Midge, I have felt so alive! I guess what they say is true, when you put your mind to it, the sky's the limit."

Throwing his arm up, the thug flew with it despite not being touched. He did not soar straight and smacked hard against the brick upper levels of buildings. The body flattened on the ground like pancake.

Midge was filled with fear, legs, arms and innards trembling. He was pretty sure when Stephen pulled his intestines out, they would still be shaking in fear. However, his feet stood firm even if not stable. Too many questions were at the cusp of being answered for him to back down now.

"Er… urm…I think you need to calm down right now Stephen before anything bad happens." said Midge.

"Of course, now that I'm the powerful one you're going to act all shy and innocent. Typical."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Midge. I was always nice to you, your only friend all the way through school and yet you always acted the innocent, arrogant prick." said Stephen.

"Nice to me? You made my entire school life a hellscape, you dickhead. Getting as far as I could from you was the best thing I ever did." said Midge, realizing too late the precarious situation he was in.

"Dickhead? I wouldn't be throwing childish insults like that. Not when I've got my whip and tiger body."

That threw Midge off. "What whip? And a… tiger what?"

Stephen looked at his body. It had been gradually fading into his eyes, the blurring outline of a creature growing on him. Now it was clear as day: the striped skin of a tiger fused with his own letting supernormal powers course through him; he felt the tiger head that should've hung at his neck like a hood grow out of him, bringing sharp teeth and dark-accustomed eyes; flowing out his hand, a long glowing whip coiled at his feet, the tip a metallic snake head.

"I guess you can't see it." said Stephen. "Anyway, time to kill you too."

"What? Why? You're not going to kill me over a few insults and past memories." said Midge. He was on his knees, unable to find the strength to stand but still pleading his brain for a way out. _If I keep him talking, I can wait for the police._

"No, I won't be killing you over that." said Stephen. Midge sighed with relief. "Unfortunately I will have to kill you over these." Stephen waved his hand over the dead bodies around him.

"Oh no, don't worry about that. I didn't see a thing."

"Not that you dumb git." spat Stephen. "The one who asked me for money, his name is Stuart, you heard what he said to me."

"That you were homeless?" asked Midge.

"Exactly."

 _This guy is crazy. How badly does he think of me?_

"I'm not letting an artsy, smug piece of shit like you ever look down on me again. You think I'm weak?"

"No I don-"

"Cos too bad. You couldn't accomplish shit with your life either. You won't be missed."

For Midge, that was the last straw. He abandoned his trusty rucksack and sprinted out into the open road… until a rope pulled his foot out from under him.

He face met the stone floor and felt a crack in his jaw. _Screw these man-made paths_ , thought Midge.

"It's kinda funny how you can't see it." said Stephen "I think I know what to call this power. **Born to be Wild.** "

Midge tried to shout at him but his tongue got caught. An unnatural numbness filled his limbs, his brain foggy with the need to get away _right now!_

Stephen could sense it too. The stranger from before and the thug whose arm he caught in the whip. A feeling of dominance coursed out his touch.

"Help! Someone help me!" shouted Midge. Call it luck, bad or good, but no one passed at that moment. The cars were scarce and likely driving too fast to see or care at a man crawling away from a psychopath and corpses.

Stephen cracked the whip, flinging Midge at him. Dragging him back into the shadow of Wilcox Place.

"Ahhhh" Midge screamed, slamming into Stephen's powerful arm. If it wasn't for the hand on his throat, he would have cried in agony over a painfully dislocated leg. _Why has this happened? All because I picked up a dead hand, in vain hopes of completing my dream masterpiece._ He closed his eyes.

"I'm still hungry Midge. You're a bit too skinny but you won't be as drug-filled wankers." said Stephen, opening his animal mouth, baring a full set of sharp teeth.

 _I can't wait to see it... my opus. Technology surrendered._

Death was certainly knocking at Midge's door at that moment. However, call it overconfidence or stupidity, even while buried in immense fear, Midge knew he would see his dream.

The ground gave way, stopping Stephen mid-bite. He jumped away, leaving Midge to fall in the hole.

And there, glowing in the ground, was Midge. Coddling him was a humanoid mural, its skin covered in patterns of flowers, leaves and branches. But it was made of stone. No, it was warping the ground beneath it, forcing it into form.

Midge opened his eyes, feeling reality as he never did before. Years of meditation held nothing on this. A creature had appeared like an angel and was now protecting him in its embrace. Even better, he could see the monstrous form Stephen was speaking of before. A childish rug-like tiger hat that looked more like face paint when it merged to his head. A whip dangled from his hand.

"B-But how?" said Stephen. And with his feline eyes cutting through the shadow, he saw the deformed hand clamped onto Midge's neck.

"Before you said your power was called Born to be Wild right?" said Midge, letting the hand sink into his body. "Well then, I'll name mine **Call of the Wild.** "

* * *

 **Born, Call? Get it? Ahhahaha! I thought I was a genius when I came up with the idea. I'm at the peak of JoJo musical references! I'm certain you all agree. Favorite and Review if you do.**

 **Review if you don't.**

* * *

 **Born to be Wild**

 **Stand Master:** Stephen Wolfe

 **Destructive Power:** B

 **Speed:** B

 **Range:** C (10m)

 **Durability:** B

 **Precision:** C

 **Developmental Potential:** D

 **Ability:** Grants the user the physical abilities of a tiger and takes the form of a tiger skin rug merged to the users body. Anyone touched by them or the accompanying Stand whip have their instinctual 'flight' response activated.


	10. Call of the Wild

**It has been six months since my last update. Not really proud of that but hey ho, life happens. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter that concludes the fight between Stephen and Midge. This was a quick upload with little revision but I will be doing that over the next few days. More details at the end. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

One moment, Midge was in the hands of death. A foot firmly on the other side of door.

The next, the ground fell, embracing him, gently bringing him into a safe crevice in the ground. The creature made of the ground was a work of art Midge could never produce with just brushes. Flowers, leaves, branches and all other types of flora decorated the creatures skin. The mural shifted with the overflowing imaginings of Midge's mind yet the creature's shape stayed the same: a humanoid man of stone.

It glowed green.

"Wha… what did you call it?" said Stephen, the tiger-skin rug hanging off his back like a cape but merged at the head was now clearly visible to Midge in all its malefic glory. A whip dangled out of Stephen's hand.

"It appears we gained the same power." said Midge. Then, with complete forgetfulness of the danger he was in seconds ago, he smugly looked Stephen up and down "Well, not the same but maybe your... deformity, could be in a similar category."

"Always with the damn smug attitude."

"Always unapologetically sadistic."

Stephen roared "Born to be Wild!" as he swung his fist with superhuman speed. Midge was fast enough to register the attack but not to move. Not that he needed too. The ground twisted and turned, assimilating into the shape of his Stand that rose in front of him to shield the attack.

Stone cracked. There was a loud bang. Midge and Stephen jumped away from each other.

"Fuckin' wanker!" said Stephen, licking the filthy blood on his fist. Dust swam around his feet; the pavement where the weird creature had been standing was cracked. He looked at Midge's stand and saw the head was unharmed. Its feet were glued to the ground, merged as one. "What the hell is it you can do?"

"I don't think I understand it to well myself yet." said Midge, hiding behind his stand. "However, I believe my Call of the Wild has the ability to turn the world into art. It wears the environment like a cloak. That wound you cast on its head was done when it was 'wearing' the ground in front of you. Now it's wearing the ground over here so the crack stays over there. It sort of looks like the grim reaper from the Frighteners, don't you think?"

"Well shit. How am I supposed to hurt the grim reaper?" asked Stephen.

Call of the Wild crouched, taking a battle stance. The passing car lights cast Midge's silhouette forward and Stephen saw the glistening cut on his temple. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." said Midge.

Like remembering a song that never existed, Stephen understood the true power of Born to be Wild and the opportunity it gave him.

"So a scratch on your monster, even if it disappears, is a scratch on you?" Stephen smiled and laughed, his eyes flickered with malevolent light. "So in other words, I just touched you?"

A burst of fear and adrenaline shot through Midge's mind. He shook uncontrollably and found Call of the Wild doing the same. _I have to get away!_ His Stand sunk into the ground, molded it and started swimming through, carrying Midge on his back.

"Oh no you don't." Stephen shouted as he ran. "Though I guess you can't help it. As king of the jungle, everything I hit is filled with adrenaline but instead I eliminate the fight leaving you with fright."

Midge took a hard left on a Call of the Wild, 'surfing' through the pavement. He was widening the gap.

 _Where can I run too?_ Midge asked himself.

"The world is your canvas." said a ghostly, uncannily real voice.

"Who said that?" said Midge.

"You don't need to shout when I am only below you." There was no mouth, not even eyes, but the stone construct was speaking to Midge.

"Call of the Wild? You can speak? I don't know what you are but get me the hell out of here." Somehow, the voice felt as if it was coming from inside his head.

"I do not speak to you, your natural instincts think and they form my words. You don't know what I am? I am you. We share blood, mind and spirit." The buildings lining the sides of the roads overhung the pavement, held up by pillars. Behind, the screams of humans and breaking glass sent shivers up Midge. "You know exactly what you/I/we can do. The world is your canvas, how do you wish to bend it?"

"Call..."

The streets spun. Midge's vision was shot full of stars as a heavy ram crunched into his back. The ground went up, the ceiling went down as he spun through the air catching a quick glimpse of the broken body flung at him. Headlights from cars blinded him as he realized he was going to land in the road, crushed under their weight.

The landing came sooner, and softer, than expected.

His stomach lurched, his back felt largely comforted despite having a full grown adult lobbed at him. Behind him, a stone pillar had softened his fall. The face of Call of the Wild emerged out with a five-lobed leaf etching on the face. Arms followed, cradling Midge into place.

"I see." said Midge. Stephen was speeding toward him, dropping a body he seemed about to throw from his whip.

"I get it." said Call of the Wild.

Profanity echoed up toward him.

"You must be having the same revelations Stephen. I felt the wall and instinctively moulded it to me. Shaped it."

He could hear Stephen now. "I'm gonna rip your throat out your bleeding neck!" Drool gushed from his Lion face, his whip cracked. Normal people cannot see Stands, so I wonder, can they hear them.

A blur of orange thundered, cutting flesh, shattering glass, through the air scarring the stone pillar but nothing was there. Midge had already sunk inside.

"Nice try Ste." he said mockingly, his smirk the last thing to sink.

It was pitch-black and painfully jagged regardless of Call of the Wild's efforts. _It can only control one body's worth of material,_ he thought, _and none of it is permanent._ Midge only realised it now but every surface Call of the Wild left had reverted to its old shape on its own.

"Maybe I could trap his head in this pillar." he laughed to himself. A harsh wheeze came out. He sucked a breathe back feeling the surprising relief of full lungs. He didn't notice he was panting until now.

A shock ran up his body, knocking his breath out again. The pillar was being smacked outside. Stephen trying to break in. He was able to chip the stone so how long until he breaks in? A minute, an hour? The powers they both possessed now were out of this world. It may very well be possible for Stephen's 'Flight' powers to leak through the foot of rock between the two of them. He couldn't rule anything out.

But what was his next step? He was faster so maybe going underground would work. His head was growing lighter, his chest strained for more air.

No, he's running out of oxygen. He has to leave soon and under won't cut it.

The banging outside had ceased. Had Stephen given up? Not likely. Probably waiting him out.

The stone pillar vibrated with the sound of cars speeding down the road beside it. He could faintly hear the screeches they made, swerving out the way of some danger. What kind of damage was Stephen causing out there? Why was he so angry?

Light burst in, blinding Midge. The lights were artificial. Headlights, from a car, ramming in. The engine screamed as it dug into his chest, Call of the Wild tried to block it with its arms but it lacked the strength.

"Hide from me again," shouted Stephen "and next time I'll drop a road roller onto you!" and somewhere in someplace, reading a fanfiction rolled their eyes.

From darkness to light to darkness again, Midge was crushed under the automobile's sheer metallic bulk. An orange whip tied around the driver's quivering neck unwrapped itself and they threw up on their seat.

"God you had to make it weird." said Stephen to the terrified driver. He held the whip in his arms. "But god damn are you a beauty... Born to be Wild." He rolled it up, walking around the ruined pillar to the crumbled car bonnet where one lone hand could be seen sticking out, blood pooled around it. "Aww, look at you now little Midgey. Still feeling smug now?" said Stephen as he laughed into the air. That laughter turned to a howling roar, establishing his dominance.

The Car bonnet rippled, catching Stephen's eye. He readied his whip, prepared to crack it at whatever came out. The shape of a face swam across the surface.

"Hiya!" and it cracked through the air, splitting the bonnet cleanly in two revealing the smoking engine components underneath. "Come out you damn monster."

Bark and leaf patterns appeared across the metal piping as a face morphed out of them and said, in a whisper like the sound of wind in a forest, "Gladly." It moved in to Stephen, pulling on the extended whip for leverage and planting it's fist into his throat.

Steam, smoke and burning petrol squirted into Stephen's eyes as he airways were shut from the blow. Blinded and suffocating, he felt two arms hugging him preventing him from pulling away.

"You know Stephen. I think I may be able to forgive you." said Midge, head coming out from under the car's wheel unharmed.

"But, but how?" said Stephen.

"You can't see it right now but I'm using Call of the Wild's lower half to merge with the wheels and curve them to accommodate for my body lying underneath. Furthermore, the front of the car crumbled so with its upper half I shifted the weight of the engine back. That first hit really got me though." Midge coughed blood, wiped it away with his shirt sleeve.

"Damn, pretty damn clever of you. But what the hell do you mean by 'forgive me'? Turned into a pussy?" said Stephen.

"I've never done this before but I can see in my mind's eyes what's about to happen. If it's anything like how I'm imagining it, you will look worse than Jeff Goldblum's fly."

"Well good for me." the heat of the engine that was Call of the Wild was burning through his suit sleeves. Thankfully, it was drying up the dirt on his face letting him see his situation. "However, you've already made the same mistake as before. Anything I touch I dominate with fear!"

"Yeah," said Midge, voice quivering "I know." He scrambled awkwardly out and ran at a full sprint, tripping over rubble, one hand clutched to his stomach.

 _Coward,_ thought Stephen, _him and every other single piece of shit on this planet._ _I am a king._

*Crrk*

He looked down at Call of the Wild, still clutching him. "Sorry." it said "I have to run away now." It's form slunk into the car, all traces of etchings of flora travelling through the ground to return to Midge. As it did, the car engine returned to its original shape, dragging Stephen with it.

He roared, sent out his whip to grab onto anything to give him purchase, to pull him out but the the 'arms' Midge's Stand gave the engine retracted digging deeper into Stephen's flesh. When Call of the Wild fully returned to Midge, he collapsed to the floor to the sound of tearing metal muffling the sound of a dying beast.

* * *

 **Over the next few days (or months if I disappear again) I'm going to update the chapter, make revisions, adds corrections etc. I had a longer chapter in mind originally but opted to shorten it to hopefully boost my confidence. I've been listening to Traitor's Requiem many a time to get me back into that JoJo mood and I. Am. Absolutely. Loving! The animation at the end of the Gold Experience Requiem version. Maybe there will be requiem's in this fanfic...**

 **Anyway, that's it from me for now and once again, thank you.**

* * *

 **Call of the Wild**

 **Stand Master:** Midge de Backer

 **Destructive Power:** C

 **Speed:** A

 **Range:** B (20m)

 **Durability:** E to A (dependent on material merged with)

 **Precision:** B

 **Developmental Potential:** B

 **Ability:** Unlike most Stands, Call of the Wild cannot manifest as a spiritual entity. It does possess a spirit form and must be merged to physical matter to do anything. Whatever matter it is merged to though, it can manipulate the shape of until it leaves at which the matter reverts to what it was before. Damage transfers to the user as normal even if the Stand is unfazed by it. Not yet determined whether solids are the only type of matter Call of the Wild can merge to.


	11. Boudiccan Rebellion

**I go on a six month hiatus but now I'm back with two chapters in three days! Woo! I am feeling good. You know the gist, enjoy.**

* * *

They found him underneath the Boudiccan Rebellion Statue that stood next to Westminster Bridge. He was spewing half-complete sentences about "the hand... it made, a lion" as he bled on the steps. It was night time, midnight in fact, so the ground surrounding him was small. Most of it was the police and an ambulance.

Approximately half an hour ago, an incident of unknown contents took place leading to four deaths and one injured and delirious witness identified as-

"Now wipe the name." said Ritsuko.

"Yes mam." said the Speedwagon officer. Once the report had been filed and the crime scene tidied up, information fell to the Speedwagon foundation that a Stand incursion had taken place on 26th July. While the news articles covering the accident over the following days could not be removed from history, names could. "Done, Mister de Backer will be happy to know that he will not face the consequences of his actions."

"That's a pretty nasty way to put it." said Ritsuko.

"Sorry. I meant that Mr de Backer will be free to ponder the morally of his actions."

"O...kay." she said, walking away. She left the computer room, filled with some of the highest military grade supercomputers into the plain solid oak hallways of the New Joestar mansion. Up the stairs, passed the many more rooms and asked if she required any assistance from the many staff hired she came to the door of Joseph's bedchamber.

The sound of a deep, rippling whistle stopped her going in. Gold light rhythmically pulsed out the door; seeing it made her feel warm and refreshed inside even if it shocked a little like static electricity. Carefully, she turned her head in, hoping to see with just the corner of her eye to avoid distracting. _Could this be a Stand attack,_ she found herself thinking for a moment.

That thought left the moment she saw the light coming from Josephs butler/nurse Stephanie. She was stretching her arms in what looked in an inhuman fashion to touch his head and slippers - light shone from her fingertips. She was breathing slowly and gently, creating a high-pitched whistling. Joseph was lying down, sheets taken off showing his body: a sagging second chin, bloated belly and shrunken legs. All common symptoms of extended periods of being bed-bound.

"Come on, breathe with me now." said Stephanie, slowing down her breathing, dimming the light. Ritsuko could see Josephs face more clearly, he was struggling, his breath ragged and uneven. Stephanie slowed down further, trying to match Joseph instead, but slightly more even, as if trying to tease the technique out of him.

For a few seconds it worked. Joseph's chest was rising higher, the breaths were deeper and the light flickered shakily stronger.

A violent, rumbling cough erupted from Joseph, snapping the lights off. Stephanie withdrew her arms as they shortened to a normal length.

"I think that'll be enough for today Mr Joestar." said Stephanie.

"No, it's fine." he coughed again "I can keep going. I can take ten breaths a second." he wasn't letting up. He was badly hacking up mucous until Stephanie placed her hand on his chest. She inhaled powerfully, the vibrations of it could be felt through the wall, and with single exhalation a mighty ripple washed through Joseph's body and shook the room.

As he settled back down into a healthy rhythm, Stephanie brewed a coffee with the room's mandatory coffee machine.

"Think I'll ever get it back?" asked Joseph.

"I'm positive. However the only thing I can't be certain of is whether regaining your Ripple will have any effect on your health. It can't extended a man's youth but how much do you have left to extend?" said Stephanie. Swirling the coffee with the water, she placed the drink down on a tray with a carefully folded napkin. "Your granddaughter-in-law wishes to see you."

It took a few seconds for Ritsuko to register what this meant, having become so invested listening in, and completely forgetting she was there. She jumped off the doorway and poked her head through.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't sure if it was a Stand attack or not." said Ritsuko, scratching her head and bowing.

"A good assumption," said Joseph "but this mansion was built with such considerations in mind. It is impenetrable. It can prevent any and all enemy Stand attacks." It can't. "Nothing will get past the security." Everything will. "I'm certain." Joseph's plan to beat Kars involved crashing a plane into a volcano and losing an arm, you do the math.

"I'll take your word for it." said Ritsuko. I laughed manically like the Dungeon Master I am. "I came to tell you that Mr de Backer has been cleared."

"Ah, yes. Him... Mr... de Baker." said Joseph, twiddling his thumbs. Stephanie gave Ritsuko a thumbs up, mouthing the words "Thank you."

"Was that Hamon energy you were using?" asked Ritsuko.

Stephanie shot a glance at Joseph who waved his hand away.

"Yes it was. I worked with the Speedwagon Foundation first but was given the opportunity to trained under the Knights of Saint William. Now I work for both." she said, looking quite chuffed with herself.

"Who are the Knights of Saint William?"

"A new establishment," said Stephanie "with the goal of re-establishing the use of Hamon and Ripple. William Anthonio Zeppeli is their patron Saint."

Ritsuko nodded. There was a lot to learn about the Joestar's. She think she heard Joseph mention a Zeppeli before. _Was he his husband before Suzie Q,_ she thought.

"Didn't you have something to discuss with Mrs Higashikata?" Stephanie asked Joseph.

"Hmm? Oh, ah, yes. Stephanie, some privacy please." he said, pushing himself into sitting up. "Ritsuko, have a seat." She pulled one up next to him. "You can't see this, can you?" he held up his hand, perfectly normal.

"If you're summoning your Stand then no." she said, one of her eyes started to tear up. _I'm powerless to protect my daughter._

"Would you like to?" he asked.

Inside, she lit up with hope. The same kind when Josuke first explained Stand's to her. It faded quickly. "No, the arrow won't work. I was there when Josuke brought it back for Jodi. It didn't react to me at all."

"Yes, he told me." said Joseph. He reached to the side of his bed and despite the creaking of many bones, pulled out a vinyl record. "I was thinking of a different method." And he took the reflective disc out. Stamped on it was in fact the letters DISC.

* * *

The river sloshed against stone. Jodi leaned on the handrails of the River Thames, the shadow of the Boudicca Statue looming over her. She moved out of the shadow so the sun was beating on her back.

"I like the new hairstyle." said Shizuka. She was wearing a long tailcoat with the ends of an equally long scarf hanging over the front and back.

"Show me your hands." said Jodi.

"Why?" said Shizuka. She took them out the pockets and pushed them into Jodi's face.

"It's in case your holding a knife again. Now, turn them over, spread the fingers, rub them together."

"You aren't gonna let that go?"

"No, now do as I told you."

Shizuka complied. She turned them over, spread the fingers and rubbed them together. "What's the point in all this?"

"You could make any weapon invisible, this is to check that you aren't doing that."

"Well I'm not." said Shizuka, shoving her hands back. "Anyway, I asked about your hair."

"Oh, this thing?" said Jodi, checking her lotus bun. "Thanks. I used to want long waving hair but couldn't stand having it touch my back so I always tied it up in a huge messy bun."

"What made you change it?"

"Dad. He was all like 'There is no way my daughter is having shit hair like that!' and over the next few days we went through ten different hairstyles. Do you know how much hairspray we have in the house?"

"I'm guessing a lot."

"Nope, just one. Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to put all the hairspray back in the bottle at the end of the day. Until I got the balls to tell him to get lost and he always had to buy the extra bottle for me." Jodi laughed.

"Ha, cheeky devil. Still, how did you come up with the lotus shape?" said Shizuka. She leaned her back on the rails, tapping them with her finger and turning them invisible and visible with each tap.

"Well, I had my own privacy now so I came up with it myself. Still needed his help to tied it right the first few times."

"I thought you told him to get lost."

"Yeah, well he's still my dad. I hated him for not teaching me about Stands but after seeing how Granddad Joseph keeps Josuke so out of the loop, I can see where he gets it from."

The wind blew past them. The air smelled of a mix of the ocean, piss and warm smoke. The smell of London.

"Found anything?" said Josuke as he approached. He was wearing a fanny pack.

Jodi jumped off the rails trying to look busy. "Sorry, nothing yet." She tried to suppress a laugh. He glared at her.

"Yes actually." said Shizuka. She pointed to the other side of the river, across Westminster Bridge. "Mr de Backer mentioned a 'fish' and occasionally 'fishermen' in his delirium. Furthermore, he said he 'had to return' to the source. A quick eye test showed that he reacts to Stand making him a Stand user. Most likely, Yoshikage Kira's corpse found its way into the River Thames through a fish, it was picked up by fishermen at which point the corpse came into contact with Mr de Backer. "

"What's that got to do with the other side of the river?" asked Jodi.

That's where the fishermen prefer to sit."

Josuke pulled out a pair of binoculars from his pack and held it sideways, looking through only one of the scopes. "She's right. That's where I'm going. You two stay here."

As he walked back up the steps, a shout called him back. "Whoa whoa whoa, whoa." said Jodi. She smacked her chest. "What about us working as a team? I have a Stand, I can help. And why 'the two of us'? You keeping Shizuka here to babysit me? I kicked her ass."

"Yeah, because Joseph forbid me from using ACT II." whispered Shizuka.

"What was that?" said Jodi

"Nothing." Shizuka looked back over the river to look at the waves.

"Jodi..." said Josuke. He bit his lip."JoJo, there are two things we need to look for: Yoshikage Kira's corpse and the Stand users it's creating. If I find that fish, I might be able to find a trace of flesh leading us straight to the hand. That's useful, however, it's been two and a half days since Midge de Backer was brought in and there was no trace of Kira on him, meaning that you need to find any leads to those who have come into contact with him and discern if they are Stand users."

"Oh I see," said Jodi, smirking. She pounded her fist into her hand. Sparks of light jumped out. "You find the find the source of the problem while we crush the problems." _I can't wait to use Superfast Jellyfish again,_ she thought.

Josuke left and Jodi turned to Shizuka. "So, we got any leads?" She was already crouched on the floor with a small hand torch. "Don't think that's going to work in the sun."

"Well, it's about all I have right now." said Shizuka. She put her hand over the hand light to create some shade. Little bits of speckled blue appeared on the ground. "It's a black light, I'm using it to find blood. Mind giving me some shade?"

Jodi stood over and the amount of spots increased. She was sure she could see puddles of something. Most likely pee or sick after a night out. What followed was an odd act of the two of them scouring the entire area under the statue looking for the exact pattern of a man crawling in pain and bleeding out. When questioned by strangers Jodi merely talked in a confused Japanese accent to get them away.

When she came back, Shizuka had drawn all over the ground with an erasable marker. It outline spots, scrapes, handprints and the general outline of a body crawling across the ground.

They turned up faint on the black light but the traces were there alright.

"What next? We already knew that Midge was here." said Jodi.

"Who?" said Shizuka.

"Midge. I thought you read his name file."

"I did. Just don't remember the names usually. I though you hadn't read it at all."

"Eh, skimmed it. Pretty dry stuff, could've gone into more details on the attack." said Jodi. She then crouched down to Shizuka's level, snatched the black light out of her hand and shined it on hand prints.

"Hey!" said Shizuka reaching in her pocket.

"That better not be a knife." said Jodi. Superfast Jellyfish appeared, hanging off her back. It's two pink eyes hidden beneath the jellyfish helmet, the mouth was snarling or was it always like that?

"No, it's a SpeedPad TM ." said Shizuka pulling out a full sized electronic pad from the pocket. "I'll check the camera footage in the area. CCTV is everywhere in Britain so we better be careful in case we get involved in any fights." After a few seconds of tapping and pinging she said "Damn, nothing. He limped and crawled here, people and eventually police crowded him and I can't see shit."

"Will this help?" asked Jodi pointing the torch at another hand print.

"Outline it with the marker and move on." said Shizuka rolling her eyes. She felt a firm hand around her head pulling her face to the ground. "God damn it JoJo. What?"

"Look at it closer." said Jodi. It had little in different with the other prints. A little thinner and smaller though and... Shizuka noticed.

"There are no finger prints. It's, just, a blank hand."

"I'm guessing that happens to a corpse." asked Jodi.

Twisting her head in, as it turns out, Superfast's grip, Shizuka says "Meaning if we follow this one, it leads us further."

With a snap, Shizuka wiped the eraser markings away while Jodi crawled along the ground holding the black light in her mouth and followed where the decayed hand goes. It wasn't long before they found another splotches indicating splattered blood.

Shizuka pulled the CCTV footage up again and despite the trees in the way, whoever got attacked by this hand was away from the crowd. Someone with untidy hair in a suit. The two watched as he scrambled away, made frantic moving with his arms that caught attention (he probably screamed) and then he ran into Westminster Station.

"There are cameras in there, right?" said Jodi.

"Duh, it's a train station. Why are you so worried?" said Shizuka. She cycled through more cameras and caught a glint in Jodi's eyes. The ferocity from before was gone.

"Seeing him scream, imagining the hand giving him Stand powers the same way the arrow did. He'll be Stand user with no one to explain, no one to help, like..." Jodi clenched her fists. "Find his face, identify and find him. We gotta help him as soon as possible."

Shizuka smiled. _A Joestar through and through,_ she thought. Her chest tightened. _Is that jealousy I'm feeling?_

Tapping wildly on the SpeedPadTM, they got a face and name: Ryan Berger.

* * *

Across the bridge, while Jodi and Shizuka started they're man hunt, Josuke came upon a second crime scene. A barricade had been erected all around the handrail's to the river. They stretched on for ages. Apparently, there was a fish attack here he was told when inquiring a couple of fishermen.

"I jus' do this as a hobby on Tuesdays and Thursdays," he said turning the ring on his hand "but back a few does ago, when that car crash happened, me mate got a finger bitten off pullin' in this huge lamprey."

"A lamprey?" asked Josuke, feeling a little queasy in his stomach.

"Yeah, it's a fish that sucks off flesh and blood. Don't find them in rivers though."

"Did you happen to see this man?" said Josuke, showing a picture of Midge de Backer.

The fishermen's eyes lit up. "Yeah, he was there on the day trying to draw the buggerin' thing." after he calmed down, he lifted up his nose and put his hands on his hips "Has he got somethin' to do with this lamprey bitin' me mate's finger off?"

"No, I just know he was in the area on the day. Origato." said Josuke, bowing slightly. _Kira's corpse came in through the river and there is an angry fish biting fingers off._ His mind filled with images of melted flesh being eaten by brow rodents. _Damn tell me this is another Ratt!_

It still bothered Josuke that animals could be Stand users. Heck, plants could do it too.

He leaned over the barricade and looked at the green waters sloshing against the stone banks. Imagining the feel of it just... pricked you in the back. Josuke shuddered.

"I am not going in that."

The water bubbled.

* * *

 **So not a lot of action this chapter but I wanted to take the time to practice some character interactions a little. Did I do well?**

 **Second question, what do you think of the London accents? If it works, great but I know it can be irritating to read for some so I may exclude it in the future.**

 **Finally, I wanted to add a little tid bit on Ryan Berger's name. George Berger is a character from the film 'Hair' so you might be able to guess where I'm going with him. However, 'Let the Sunshine in' is not the song I'm going with for his Stand. Can you guess what it is?**

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review. Thank you and see you next time.**


End file.
